Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series
by appa-appa-away
Summary: A series of events that were left missing after the second last chapter of the story 'Pirated' and a little of the events after the last one. Zutara romance and family. Edited and reposted.
1. Victory

**Hello and welcome to my drabble series that originates from what is talked about in the last chapter of my story, 'Pirated'. This is basically a semi-sequel – sorry if it wasn't what you really wanted, but I hope you like it anyways. XD, please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**

* * *

**

**1. Victory**

The Fire Lord's body hit the ground, his own powers having been used against him.

Aang, Zuko, Toph and Sokka waited, half expecting him to jump back up and keep fighting. But nothing happened; Ozai was dead.

A long cheer of victory erupted from the four who had fought so bravely and all the bystanders on their side quickly joined in.

"Prince Zuko," Iroh came up to his nephew, "congratulations, you are now the Fire Lord!"

Even more claps were heard as Zuko stood there, dumbfound by his uncle's words.

Sokka clapped him on the back, "Great, now you have the honour of being the Fire Lord and soon you will have the honour of being my brother-in-law!"

Everyone started laughing at them.

"Wow, I'm the Fire Lord!" The young man smiled to himself, "Wait till I tell Katara... that means that when she has the baby, he or she will be a prince or princess!"

This realization came to all bystanders within ear shot –which were just Sokka, Toph and Iroh – as a shock. Slowly, as they realized it was true, they all slowly started to laugh.

"Hey, maybe being related to you will have a bright side after all," Sokka laughed, as he nudged Zuko in the ribs.

"Just let me marry your sister, damn it!"

They both stated to laugh.

* * *

**Yes, these chapters are gonna be shorter than my other chapter from the main story. Well, easy reading for all of you. Kudo's to my reviewers. XD Please, please review me! **


	2. Meeting the Family

**Hey, people! How are you all? Well, here's another chappie – I hope you like it! R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. But I do own this story, so don't steal it!**

* * *

**2. Meeting the Family**

The new Fire Lord had always been told that the hardest part of marrying a girl was meeting her family. Never in his life had he ever thought it would be _this_ frightening.

He felt sick to the stomach as Katara led her Grandmother and Father over to him.

"Good luck, mate," Sokka almost laughed.

Aang patted him comfortingly on the arm and Toph and Suki both gave him thumbs up.

"Gran-Gran, I think you've already met Zuko."

The elderly woman closely inspected the firebender with a frown on her wrinkled features.

"Hi," he mumbled uncertainly.

Gran-Gran scowled, "You're that firebender who came to our village and took Aang away and made my grandchildren chase after you to save him! You're the one who pulled me out of the crowd when you first got here!" she poked him roughly in the ribs.

"Um... yea, about that...uh..." he stuttered.

Her face cracked into an evil smile, "Well, at least I know you'll be able to protect my granddaughter."

Zuko looked to Katara in confusion, to see that she was silently laughing, her hand clutching her almost due pregnant belly.

"You... hey!"

Katara bust out laughing at the same time as everyone else, as Zuko realized that the elderly Water Tribe woman had only been messing with him. After a moment, he too started laughing.

"Anyways, Zuko, this is my dad. Dad, this is my fiancé," Katara gestured between the two older men and Chief Hakoda held out his hand.

The Fire Lord hesitated for a moment before he took it and shook it.

"It's great to be finally meeting you, Chief Hakoda!"

* * *

**Kekeke, I thought that would be funny to have Zuko meet Hakoda and I thought I could make Gran-Gran do something funny. Looks like I was right, but why don't you tell me if you agree? R&R!**


	3. Here Comes the Bride

**Another drabble chappie! Here you go. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**3. Here Comes the Bride**

They had agreed only to have a small, private wedding. The only people there were Sokka, Hakoda, Gran-Gran, Iroh, Toph, Suki and Aang.

Katara walked gracefully down the aisle, her dress made not to emphasize her pregnant figure. The top half of the dress was red with a silver blue crescent moon, the bottom half of the dress was blue like the ocean and it had a golden sun sewn onto it. The dress symbolized the tying of the nations as much as the wedding itself.

As she stopped to stand beside him, Zuko's heart was racing in his chest and tap dancing against his rib cage and he felt like he could melt. The priest's words were drowned out to him by that frantic beating, but he somehow knew exactly what to say and when to say it, until the last moment, when his heart seemed to beat in slow motion.

"Do you, Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe, take this man to be your husband, to love and to hold, through health and sickness, till death do you part?"

"I do."

The words came so sweetly from her lips that Zuko was sure she must be an angel.

"And do you, Fire Lord Zuko, of the Fire Nation, take this woman to be your wife, to love and to hold, through health and sickness, till death do you part?"

"I do." He had to refrain from shouting.

Katara smiled warmly at him, her ocean blue eyes rippling with tears of joy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss."

Without hesitating, the two lovers launched themselves at each other. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, Zuko knew that if he had been any shorter he wouldn't have been able to reach those soft, sweet lips with her belly between them.

He was sure his insides were melting as their lips raced.

The cheers and wolf whistles from the crowd were once again drowned out by the beating of his heart, and Zuko was sure he could hear hers too.

* * *

**Do weddings make you cry? Let me know... R&R! XD!**

**Does anyone have a DeviantART account? I'd like to see what another persons impression of Katara's wedding dress is (or anything else in any of my stories)! If you post a pic, please send me the site link so I can put it on my profile page. Thank you! XD!**


	4. Baby, Part 1: Birth

**Here we go again. Enjoy, and if you have a deviantART account, please draw for me and then private message me the site link so I can view it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**4. Baby, Part 1: Birth**

Katara hummed quietly to herself, as she slowly drifted to sleep. Her lullaby was the beating of her husband's heart as he slept with her head on his chest and the kick of the moth-overdue-baby inside her bulging gut.

She was almost asleep when a sharp pain took hold of her abdomen.

She gasped and her eyes flew open.

"Zuko!" She quickly shook him awake, "Zuko! Wake up!"

"Mmrff," he groaned.

She waterbended some water out of her cup on her bedside table and froze it before dropping it on his bare chest.

"Argh!"

That did the trick. She would have laughed at him if she weren't suddenly in so much pain.

"Zuko!"

"What?!" he asked in exasperation.

"The baby! It's here!" she cried, her hand clutching her belly.

"HUH?!" The Fire Lord jumped up quicker than Katara could register, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?!" she panted.

He looked her up and down and registered that her water had broken.

"Oh Gods! I'll go and get the doctor!"

"You do that…"

The Fire Lord disappeared out of the room and ran to get the doctor.

"Ok, Katara, just calm down. Breathe in and out, in and out, just like Gran-Gran told you to…"

* * *

When Zuko returned with the doctor right behind him, Katara was basically hyperventilating. A few nurses scurried in behind them.

"My Lord, please, we're going to have to ask you to step outside," the doctor told him.

"But…" he looked at the labored waterbender and changed his mind, "alright."

Once Zuko was outside, he sat against the wall next to the door and put his ear to it.

"Ok, Lady Katara, just stay calm…"

The nurse's words were drowned out by a sudden scream.

"It's all right!" the doctor's voice sounded.

Zuko didn't need to see her to be able to tell that she was biting her lip.

"Alright, we need you to spread your legs out," he commanded, "nurse Mizu, get the water ready!"

"Right away, Sir!"

Zuko could hear the women scurrying around the room and had to reassure himself that they knew what they were doing.

"Ok, you need to hold nurse Himawari's hand."

"Ok, squeeze my hand when it hurts most," another woman's voice came softly, almost to quiet for Fire Lord Zuko to hear.

Katara screamed again.

"There, there, breathe, in, in, out. In, in, out. Well done, keep it up," Nurse Mizu told her as she came back over to her side with the water.

"Rika! Hurry, get a blanket!" nurse Himawari instructed.

The door opened and Zuko sat back as a young nurse-in-training jogged down the corridor to do as she had been instructed.

"Ok, keep up the breathing," Mizu and the doctor said at the same time.

"Nurse Rika! Hurry, please!" Himawari called towards the door and the young nurse that had previously left reappeared in a flash, carrying a blanket.

"Here! Here!" she panted at she shut the door behind her.

Zuko put his ear to the door again and held his breath. Now he was biting his lip as well.

"Keep up the breathing, keep up the breathing."

"Ok, Katara, when I say, I want you to push, ok?"

"Uh-huh…" she groaned, still panting.

"Hold nurse Rika's hand as well," he ordered, "Mizu, is everything ready?"

"All ready, Sir!"

"Alright, Katara, push!"

An ear piercing scream rented the air for a few seconds before it died down again.

"Keep breathing, keep breathing!"

"And push!"

Katara cried out in pain again and Zuko had to remind himself that she was having a baby, not getting murdered.

"Push!"

Another scream and Zuko was desperately refraining to cry out in pain too. The suspense of finding out whether or not his child was a girl or a boy was killing him. Was it healthy? Did it have his eyes? Katara's hair? Was its skin tanned or pale? Did it like to cry or was it a quiet baby?

"Alright, one more time! Push!"

An excruciatingly loud scream of pain came from the other side of the door and Zuko jumped back in shock.

"It's a girl! It's a –"

"It's not over –"

"Wait on a minute –"

Zuko's heart missed a beat – his greatest fear had come true; there were complications with the birth.

"No…" His eyes filled with tears and he prayed to Agni and the Moon and Ocean Spirits that she would be ok. "Please, anything. Just don't take her away from me."

"Oh gosh!"

"What's happening?"

**

* * *

**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Ok, if everyone has watched the last few episodes then we all know that Kataang won (BOO!)**

**But don't worry, fellow Zutaraians; if we all hold hands and pull together and lean on each other, stay true to what is in our hearts and keep our imaginations running on fanfic, then who cares if Zutara didn't end up in the series?! As long as we don't give up hope, Zutara will live on in us! THREE CHEERS FOR ZUTARA! HIP-HIP, HORAY! HIP-HIP, HORAY! HIP-HIP, HORAY! (Tear) Nice to be part of the team, hey.**

_**Don't let Kataang and Maiko get you down**_

_**Don't let them turn your smile into a frown**_

**(Just a couple of lines from the musical nomads in "The Cave of Two Lovers" episode, remade.)**

**If you want to be part of Team Zutara, pm me and let me know. I will list your name on my profile page. Penname if you have an account, just make one up if you don't.**

**Well, I've had my cry, anyone else? Ok, anyways, R&R, but keep believing!**


	5. Baby, Part 2: Yin and Yang

**Ok, picking up right where we left off. Katara's just had a baby but something's up. If you read through my reviews, Lost Whispers had a guess at what was going on and she got it right! Virtual cookie to Lost Whispers.**

**

* * *

**

**5. Baby, Part 2: Yin and Yang**

Nurse Himawari rushed out of the room.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" Zuko called out to her.

"No time to explain! I need to get –"

She disappeared around the corner before she could finish her sentence.

"No…" A hundred and one scenarios of Katara, lying on the bed, bleeding to death from the inside, flashed through Zuko's head.

Tears came gushing out of his eyes as he imagined her mangled body, curled up in pain, her tanned skin turned porcelain white with blood loss.

The cry of a baby had joined Katara's, but the baby's cry was a sweet cry of new life, trying to find and be held by its mother.

Zuko sobbed as he imagined the poor little girl, wailing for her mother, but no woman would be there to cradle it in her arms or sing it a lullaby till it drifted off to sleep.

He imagined the tiny infant reaching out to hold her mother's finger, but the woman she was calling for did not move or show any signs that she knew the baby was there.

Nurse Himawari ran back with another blanket in her hand.

"Nurse Mizu, I hope you have more water ready!" she called as she reentered the room.

"What the…" Zuko started in confusion.

"Ok, hold the nurses hands again," the doctor instructed and suddenly, all of those horrible thoughts left Zuko and a new range of ideas and understanding came to him.

"Twins…"

"Alright, keep breathing, in, in, out, in, in, out."

"Ready?! Push!"

Katara screamed again.

* * *

The waterbender squeezed her eyes shut as the almost unbearable pain shot through every fiber in her being. She screamed again and she heard the nurse to her left gasp in shock at the sudden tightening of Katara's hand in hers.

"One more time...push!"

Another scream, but not the loudest considering she had already felt this pain, just moments earlier and was already slightly accustomed to it.

She opened her eyes as she suddenly felt lighter than anything. She gasped and sucked in the complete lungfulls of air she had been missing for the past few months. She blinked spots out of her vision and began to register the voices around her.

"It's a boy, it's a beautiful baby boy!" one of the nurses were shouting.

"He's soooo cute!"

"Look, he has his mother's eyes!"

"Well, I'll be…"

Nurse Rika helped Katara to sit up, "Congratulations, Lady Katara, you have twins!"

"Mizu, go and get the Fire Lord!" the doctor instructed, hoarsely, as he gathered up what was his.

He gently passed a little boy wrapped in a blanket over to Katara.

She gaped as her daughter was passed to her by nurse Himawari.

"Katara?!" a familiar, masculine voice came from the door and she didn't even have to look up to know that it was Zuko.

"Come here you hunk of –"

"Nurses! Why don't we leave the new parents to settle down on their own, hmm?" the doctor cut across Katara, "Nurse Mizu, you can fill in the records on your own, can't you?"

"Of course, Sir."

The doctor and nurse Himawari and nurse Rika filed out of the room and left the lovers and nurse Mizu in the room.

"Katara! We did it!"

"Zuko! We're parents!"

The Fire Lord jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms gently around his wife and two new born children.

He started sobbing with joy into her hair and she cried onto his shoulder.

The babies in between them gurgled in uncertainty.

"Hello there," Zuko whispered as he looked down at his son and daughter.

"Say hello to your daddy," Katara cooed.

The little girl and boy opened their eyes again and looked up to the two loving faces, hovering over them.

The little girl had golden eyes and brown hair. Her skin was pale, like Zuko's, but her eyes had the same sparkle as Katara's.

The little boy had blue eyes and black hair. His skin was naturally tanned, like his mother's and his eyes had that edge of seriousness about them, like his father's.

"They're beautiful," Katara whispered.

"They are," Zuko nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

Nurse Mizu made a coughing sound to remind them that they weren't completely alone yet.

"What needs to be put in the records?" Zuko asked.

"I've got almost everything. The only thing I still need to fill in is what you're going to name them," she explained.

Zuko frowned for a moment and turned to Katara, "What _are_ we going to call them? We never agreed on a name… and now we need two!"

"They are half of each of us, by the looks of it. I'm willing to guess that one will be a waterbender and the other will be a firebender."

"They'll be opposites… just like us."

"Just like…Yin and Yang."

Katara's head shot up at the same time as Zuko's. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you thinking the same thing as me?" Zuko asked.

"I think I am."

"That's it then. That's what we'll call them."

Katara addressed the nurse, "Our daughter will be called Yin."

"And our son will be called Yang," Zuko smiled.

"Princess Yin and Prince Yang. Such beautiful names for such beautiful babies. And what lucky parents you are – twins!" Mizu clapped her hands.

"Yin and Yang."

* * *

**Mizu is Japanese for water. Rika is Japanese for plum blossom.** **Himawari is Japanese for sunflower painting. I thought they sounded nice so I chose to make them the nurses' names. It wasn't too hard to find the names but still, I'm surprised I thought of doing this. Ok, now review! XD**

**If you wanna be part of Team Zutara, let me know. For more info check out my profile page.**


	6. Relax

**Ok, did you all like the last chapter? If you reviewed, I already know. Well, I hope you like this one. Btw, I forgot to ask, I was wondering if anyone had a deviantART account. Cuz if you do, please do fanart for me. I asked if anyone could do Katara's wedding dress and now I ask if aneone's up to trying to draw Yin and Yang. Anyone? Let me know. Now, R&R!**

* * *

**6. Relax**

"Can you say Mama? Mama? Yin, can you say Mama?"

"Are you going to be doing that all night, _again?_" Zuko asked in disbelief as Katara spooned another spoonful of glop into the little Princess's mouth.

"She's almost a year old and she hasn't said anything!" Katara complained.

"Well, neither has Yang. He just gurgles." The Fire Lord indicated to his son, lying on a pile of cushions, gurgling himself to sleep.

Zuko couldn't help but smile as the Prince looked up at the sound of his name and Yin looked over to her brother.

"At least he makes some sort of noise; Yin barely even does that! The most she seems to do is screaming in my ear when she's hungry!"

Zuko laughed lightly at her comment.

"She knows what his name is though. She looked at him when I said it. And they both know their own names," he smiled, but Katara kept her worried look as she fed the little girl in front of her. Zuko sighed and went and sat next to her on the bed. She kept her back to him as she fed Yin, who was sitting in her high chair. "You worry too much, you know?" He put his hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged them until they slumped in relaxation, "They'll start talking sooner or later. They will."

She put Yin's bowl down and turned to face him, smiling.

"I know I worry too much. But I'm their mother; it's my job to worry," she laughed and sighed at the same time. "I'm just getting a little paranoid at their silence because –"

Before she could say anything else, Zuko pressed his lips to hers and silenced her. She shut her eyes as he deepened the kiss, all of her troubles flooding out of her as if he were sucking them out of her.

When they broke apart, she smiled at him and he cupped her face in his hands.

"I am your husband; it's my job to make you relax and forget your troubles. Why don't you lie down, and I'm going to take these two into their bedroom and put them in their cots."

He plucked Yin out of the high chair and picked Yang up from his pile of cushions.

"But –"

"Lie down!" Zuko ordered, as he left the room.

Katara pushed the high chair away from her and lay down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, until he returned.

She sat up.

"Zuko –"

He jumped on the bed and pushed her back down, pressing his lips firmly to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as he sat up again.

Without answering, he dimmed the light in the room with his firebending. He lit a blue lantern before completely extinguishing the first light and the room took on an eerie glow. But it was perfectly beautiful.

Zuko gently lifted her into a sitting position and sat her in his lap. She lent back against him as he took off his shirt and she put her head on his shoulder.

He gently started rubbing her shoulders and back again, tracing kisses along her neck.

He gently loosened her robes so that they hung off her and he slipped them off.

He pulled her backwards with him gently and they both lay down.

His arms wrapped protectively around her waist, Katara shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Aw, was is sweet? No, not more sex just yet. Lol, I hope you liked it. R&R**

**Also, if you want to be part of Team Zutara, look on my profile page for details on what to do. Really easy. XD**


	7. Mama

**Oh, I am sooooo, soooo sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. My internet has been dead all of the last two weeks and I only got to air the last chappie cuz I went to the library! Ok, so, right now, my life sucks. I am so sorry to all of my wonderful reviewers for the past few chappies, I haven't had a chance to reply to any of you, but you all no who you are, so give yourselves a virtual cookie! **

**Anyways, R I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**7. Mama**

Katara lay on the couch, slowly dozing off to sleep in the late afternoon sun that was pouring through the window. Yin and Yang were playing with their toys and Zuko, who had just come back in from a war meeting.

"Mmm….mmm…mmm…" Yin groaned.

"Uh oh! That doesn't sound too good. Katara, I think Yin is taking a potty break!" Zuko warned.

"Uh… you change her," Katara mumbled.

"But…"

"Mmm…mmm…mmm…"

Katara sat up. If she knew one thing, it was that babies were strange creatures.

"Yin… what are you doing?" she asked the infant.

"Mmm…mmm…mmm…"

"Katara, what is she…?"

"Mmm…mmm…ma…"

Katara gasped, "I think she's trying to talk!"

Zuko stayed stock still for a moment and looked dumbly at his daughter.

"Yin… are you trying to talk?!" he asked, as though expecting her to reply.

"Mmm…ma…mmm…ma…ma…"

"Ma?" Katara repeated in confusion and Zuko punched her lightly in the arm.

"She's trying to say Mama!"

"Oh!"

"Ma…mmm…ma…ma…ma…mmm…"

"Yin, can you say Mama?" Zuko started as the waterbender stared dumbly at the baby. "Mama, c'mon! Say Mama!"

Katara came out of her state of shock, "Mama! Say Mama! C'mon Yin! Say Mama!"

"Mmm…mmm…ma…ma…mmm…ma…"

"That's it, you can do it!" Zuko urged.

"C'mon… Mama!"

"Mmm…mmm…ma…mmm…ma…ma…mmm…"

"That's it…"

"You can do it!"

"Mmm…ma…mmm…mmm…"

Both parents were biting their lips and holding their breath.

"Mama!" Yin finally mumbled.

"She did it!"

"Yin! You spoke!"

"Katara! She said Mama!"

"She said my name!"

"She spoke! She…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sokka asked as he came into the room.

"Sokka! Sokka! Yin spoke!"

"Yin said her first word!"

"So? I'm speaking right now," he dismissed them.

"You can't be serious."

"You seriously don't care?"

"Every baby says a first word sooner or later. Now you just wait; she'll never shut up now."

"Uncle."

All three adults stopped short and looked back down at Yin.

"Did you just say Uncle?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"Mama!"

"Uncle."

Everyone looked in the direction of the word; everyone was looking at Yang.

"Yang?!"

"Uncle," the boy repeated.

"Yang! You said Uncle!" Katara shouted in joy.

"He didn't even say Daddy first…" Zuko complained.

"Katara! He spoke! He said Uncle! He said my name! KATARA! HE SAID UNCLE! Katara! He-he-he…" Sokka looked at his sister and brother-in-law and remembered the conversation they had just been having as they gave him a look that said, _now what was that you were saying before?_

"I mean, yea, he spoke, so what?" he shrugged innocently, the corner of his mouth twitching, threatening to crack into a smile.

Zuko and Katara both started laughing at him.

Slowly, Sokka began to smile and he started laughing along with them. His face finally cracked into a grin and he couldn't keep his mouth shut anymore.

"Katara! He said my name! _My _name! I'm his first word!"

The Water Tribe Warrior was practically bouncing.

"Calm down, Sokka."

"He said my name!"

* * *

**Awww, was that cute or what? Alright, you all know the drill, R&R… I'll reply to you all eventually. **

**And last of all, if you wanna be part of Team Zutara, check out my profile page for info, but once again, I don't know how long it will take for me to get a chance to add you. Terribly sorry…**


	8. Little Benders, Part 1: Splash!

**Some may consider me evil for doing this, leaving you with a little bit of a cliffy (just a very small one) because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Anyways, R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**8. Little Benders, Part 1: Splash!**

"Yang, can you catch the ball?" Zuko threw a small soft ball at his two year old son.

The little Prince caught it and started laughing in delight. Zuko laughed at the sight of him, smiling at the little object in his hand.

"Ok, now pass it back."

He gave his father a cheeky grin and took off towards the garden, the ball still in his hand.

"Hey, come back here!"

He got up from the chair he was sitting on and ran after the little boy.

"Where are you two going?" Katara asked as she and Yin walked in the opposite direction to them.

"He's got my ball!"

Yang cackled cheekily as he sped past his mother. Yin laughed and clapped her hands encouragingly. Katara laughed as Zuko tripped over as he ran around a corner.

"Come on, Yin, let's go and see these two ding dongs fight over their precious ball."

They followed Zuko and Yang out into the garden. Both of the boys were laughing as they ran off the path.

"Oh no! You're too fast for me," Zuko pretended as he faked panting, "I give up, Yang. Keep the ball."

The Fire Lord turned and headed back towards his wife and daughter. But Yang was still running towards the middle of the garden, straight towards the turtle-duck pond.

"Daddy! Come and catch me!" he shouted as he looked over his shoulder, still running.

Katara looked over to her son and the smile quickly faded from her face.

"Yang! Stop!" she shouted as the little boy ran towards the mass of water.

Zuko looked back at him in confusion and realized what was happening.

"Yang! No!"

But it was too late. Just as Yang looked back in the direction he had been running, his foot came into contact with water. And he was going too fast to stop. Prince Yang fell forward into the pond with a splash.

"YANG!" both parents shouted.

Zuko dashed back towards his son, who still hadn't surfaced.

"Yin, stay here!" Katara ordered as she followed Zuko towards the turtle-duck pond. The birds that had been slowly wading through the water were now making an indignant racket.

The little boy surfaced the water, coughing and spluttering as his parents raced over to him. But the artificial current pulled him back under and towards the middle of the pond. The turtle-ducks scattered and flapped their wings as Zuko and Katara reached the end of the pond.

"Yang?!"

But the Prince was under the water and he couldn't swim.

Zuko jumped in and waded as fast as he could towards the middle of the pool. Katara was about to follow him in when Yin tugged at the hem of her dress.

"Yin! I told you to stay over there!" Katara picked up the little girl and they both stood at the edge of the pond and looked out to where Zuko was searching frantically in the water for Yang.

"Yang?! Where are you?!" Tears streamed out of his eyes and fell into the pond.

He looked up at Katara and Yin and opened his mouth in a silent plea for his wife to pull him out from behind her as if it were all just a joke, but she only looked back with tears falling silently from her eyes, to painful to make any sound.

The Fire Lord hung his head and kept looking; he would not lose the little miracle that had half saved him and Katara from the clutches of pirates. He would find his son.

The turtle-ducks had all flown away and were lounging on the bank of the pond, not the least bit troubled over the tragedy unfolding in front of them.

"No…" Katara whispered into her daughter's hair as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yang?" the Princess called out, only slightly concerned because she didn't truly understand what was happening.

"Yang?! Where are you?!" Zuko cried desperately.

Suddenly there was a splash behind him and he turned around and gasped.

"Yang?!"

The little Prince was standing on a platform of ice. He thrust his hands forwards and sent a small wave of water into his father's face.

"Yang?!" Katara yelled out in joy, "You're…you're waterbending!"

"Yang!" Zuko gaped at his son as he stood there on his ice, bending his water.

"Daddy! Come and get your ball!" He held up the ball, but he fell on his backside as he slipped on the ice.

Zuko quickly scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to where his mother and sister were standing and waiting for them.

"Yang!" Katara grabbed her son out of her husband's arms and cuddled him, not caring that he was soaking wet and making her clothes see through.

Zuko go out of the water and hugged Katara and his children, making them all wet – or wetter – and they all started to laugh.

"Yang," Zuko panted, "never do that again."

* * *

**Jeez, I hope you all enjoyed this like I did.**

**Join Team Zutara… look at my profile page. Ok, I'm really tired, goodnight. **

**R&R**


	9. Little Benders, Part 2: Candles

**You must all think I'm evil for doing a part 1 and not releasing part 2 until way later, as in now. Sorry for the delay, the stupid internet is still giving us a hard time at my house, but from the looks of things, it's on its way to recovery. Anyway, R&R. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would have been Zutara at the end of season 3 (Stupid Kataang).**

**

* * *

**

**9. Little Benders, Part 2: Candles**

Katara stoked Yang's head as he drifted off to sleep in her arms.

Zuko held them both tight, as well as Yin, as they sat in their bed. The day's events had completely exhausted them all, except of course Yin, who still didn't understand what had happened.

"Our little boy's a waterbender…" Zuko said softly, kissing Katara in the ear, softly, as he looked at the little boy over her shoulder.

"Yes, he is."

Katara shut her eyes as she leant back in Zuko's embrace. She sighed as she began to fall asleep as well. But the lights outside of her eyelids began to flicker, and it was too noticeable to Katara to ignore.

"Zuko, stop that!" she laughed.

"But I'm…I'm not doing…anything…" he trailed off.

Katara opened her eyes and looked to Zuko. The Fire Lord was staring dumbfound at his daughter, who was still being held in his arms.

"Zuko?" Katara looked down at her daughter to see what Zuko was looking at and she almost fell out of the bed.

Yin was moving her hands up and down, slowly opening and closing her fists. Her breathing was calm and concentrated.

Katara looked over in the direction Yin was looking, the same place the light was coming from, and this time, she really did fall out of the bed.

"Yin!"

As the little girl opened and closed her fists, moving her hand up and down in the air, the candle light brightened and dimmed.

"You're firebending…" Zuko breathed.

Katara slid back onto the bed with Yang and looked at her daughter in awe.

"You're a firebender," she said, as if the air was missing the big point.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in amazement.

"They're little benders!"

The Fire Lord and waterbender Fire Lady wrapped their arms tightly around both children and each other, kissing each other on the lips and neck and kissing their son and daughter on the head.

* * *

**Hee-hee! Sorry, I like cute family moments like these. Cute, huh? Let me know in your reviews.**

**Check out my profile page if you wanna be part of Team Zutara or if you wanna know what it's about. XD**


	10. Never really gone

**Alright, here's another chappie. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**10. Never Really Gone**

"Something's wrong. Tell me," Katara ordered, as Zuko walked into the bedroom. He had been gone all day and the three-year-old twins were already fast asleep in their bedroom.

Zuko looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I have to go away for a while. There is some work that I need to do in Kaji Arashi. It's on the other side of the Nation. It's a pretty full on job and I'm going to have to attend a lot of war meetings and other things. There's been a rebellion against the peace by some earthbenders. We're suspecting Long Feng and the Dai Li are behind it, but we can't be sure yet. I don't know how long I'm going to be away, but you're going to have to stay here with Uncle and the kids for a while. It looks like I'll be gone a few months."

Katara's face fell. She hated it when Zuko had to go away on business for long periods of time. But the longest he'd been gone so far was a month. It had been hard and tiring without him, but Iroh had gone with him at that point. He was going to stay this time; maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

She sighed.

"When are you leaving?"

"It just came up today. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed again.

Zuko stood in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up so that she looked at him.

"Hey, just don't stop loving me. I'll come back. But I'll never really be gone."

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands snaked around her waist. He kissed her deeply, but slowly and drew her body up to his.

They slowly waltzed towards the bed as Katara undid his robes and slipped them off along with his shirt. He undid her dress and it fell to the ground as they finally reached the bed.

Katara fell backwards onto the mound of cushions and Zuko came down gently on top of her...

* * *

When Katara woke up, she was on her own. The sun was already up and her alarm clock was the sound of her children calling out for her.

_He must have already left…_

Her eyes shut as a tear trickled down her cheeks. She was on her own again and this time, it was going to be for a long time.

She slipped out of bed and put her night gown over her naked form. She quickly went and fed her children and set them among their toys to play, before she returned to her room to change the sheets.

As she remade the bed, a piece of paper fell out from under her pillow. She looked at it and registered it was in Zuko's hand writing.

She opened it and read it.

_My beautiful Katara,_

_Sorry I had to leave on such short notice. I didn't wake you because it already hurt so much to be leaving you. You look so peaceful when you sleep; I couldn't stand interrupting you and bringing you such sad news. _

_At the moment, the soonest I will be returning home is four months, but the longest it one year! Unfortunately, as Fire Lord, I have no choice but to attend to my duties. But don't worry – my duties to you will not be forgotten. _

_I let Sokka know I was leaving and told him to make sure you were alright with everything and to help out with you. I have already told my Uncle to drop by and check in on you. _

_I will be back soon. Anyways, it's as you've always said; as long as you never forget someone, they are never really gone._

_Don't forget me, because I will never forget you. I will miss you a lot, and I promise I will write to you. _

_Love always, Zuko._

A tear dripped onto the piece of paper and Katara realized that she was crying again.

She quickly pulled herself together and put the note in her bedside drawer. She finished making the bed and got dressed properly before going and seeing to her own daily duties, both as a parent and as Fire Lady.

**

* * *

**

**Kaji means fire in Japanese. Arashi means storm in Japanese. So basically, the city Zuko is going to is called Fire Storm. Jeez, I'm giving myself a cyber cookie for going to the trouble of finding all these words/names. **

**Last of all, if you wanna be part of Team Zutara, check out my profile page and follow the instructions. **

**Now, R&R.**


	11. Morning Sickness

**Hello, and my internet is still working! I have yet another chappie for you. Hopefully, my computer will stay alive now. Anyways, enjoy and remember, I like fanart. Don't have any yet, but I would like some. Ok. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.**

**

* * *

**

**11. Morning Sickness**

Zuko had been gone for about a month. Katara had been counting down the days till his possible retune. Sokka and Iroh had dropped by just a few minutes ago with a letter they had received from Zuko with and attachment for her.

Now she was eating breakfast as she read the letter.

_Dear Katara,_

_How are you? Has anything interesting happened in the month I have been gone? _

_Nothing too interesting has happened here. I've had to attend at least one war meeting a day, and they last for three hours and more!_

_Anyways, Kaji Arashi is a beautiful city. I very much wish to take you here so you can see it as well some time. But that will have to wait, for now. _

_It looks like I'm staying for about seven months up here… unfortunately. _

_I'm already missing you more than I can bare, hopefully your letters will keep me sane._

_Let me know how things are going. I want to know what happens. If anyone is giving you trouble, tell me and tell your brother and my Uncle. Don't let anything bad happen to you while I'm not there to look after you._

_Anyway, I miss you so much. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love always, Zuko._

_P.S. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…you get the picture!_

Katara laughed and cried at the same time, as she read her husbands letter. She finished her breakfast and realized that there was a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach as she headed back up to her room.

The Fire Lady lay down on the bed and tried to ignore the pain, but it just kept getting worse and worse until…

"Uh oh…"

She dashed to the bathroom where she threw up in the toilet.

"Katara?" Sokka's voice came, as her brother entered the room, "hey, are you alright?"

He came and knelt down next to his sister.

"Maybe you should take the day off," he suggested, "you looked alright this morning. What's brought this on? Or are you just missing your boyfriend that much?" He nudged her in the ribs and she laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend," she reminded him, "he's my husband."

"And I'm a lemur," he joked. But he stopped and put a hand on her back, "What's up with you?"

Katara racked her brains, trying to think of why she was feeling so horrible so suddenly. She just suddenly had this morning sickness…

She gasped.

"Sokka! I think I'm pregnant!"

"Huh?! Again?!" he blurted. "But how?! Zuko's been gone for a month!"

"The night before he left, we… uh…"

"Please, say no more! I really don't want the details of your relationship with your boyfriend!" he cut her off.

"Husband!"

"Right!"

There was silence for a moment and Sokka – being Sokka – was the first to break it.

"Do… do you really think you're pregnant?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, this is pretty much how I felt when I was pregnant on the pirate ship… minus the see sickness."

Sokka sighed.

"I'll get Iroh to make you some ginseng tea; that ought to make you feel better."

He stood and left.

_Pregnant?! _She thought to herself, half joyfully half exasperatedly.

With Zuko not there, this was going to be one bumpy ride.

* * *

**How did you all like it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyways, review!**

**If you wanna be part of Team Zutara, check out my profile page and you'll find out how. We already have nine members. 9!**


	12. Letters

**Thank you all for your reviews. Cyber cookies all round!**

**Alright everyone, R&R**

* * *

**12. Letters**

_Dear Zuko,_

_I hope you are still well. Please don't go insane._

_I'm alright, but I've been sick lately. Don't worry yourself about it though; Sokka and Iroh are taking good care of me._

_I'm missing you a lot and so are Yin and Yang. Ok, to be completely honest, everyone misses you… believe it or not, that includes Sokka._

_I have a little surprise for you where you get back home._

_You've been gone for five moths now, I miss you so much. _

_I miss the way you hold me in your arms every night as I sleep and the way you laugh and the way you smile._

_I'm going to smother you in kisses when you get back._

_Anyway, I need to keep the kids entertained; Yin is finally getting her last tooth!_

_They were crying for you last night, you know. I had to stay in their room until they fell asleep so that they wouldn't start again._

_Anyway, feeding time. They want their stewed apples now._

_Love you lots, Katara._

_P.S. I love you, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much! Please come home soon._

Katara folded up the letter and put it inside the pouch of her messenger hawk. The bird flew off into the night and disappeared.

"Katara?"

"I just sent the letter."

"Have you told him yet?" Sokka asked, putting a hand on his sister's belly.

Katara shook her head, "I'm going to tell him in person. It's going to be a surprise."

Sokka smiled and nodded.

"Just imagine the look on his face when he comes back and sees you with a big, pregnant belly!" he laughed.

Katara smiled evilly, "He's gonna be shocked."

* * *

As Zuko read the letter, he felt tears coming to his eyes. He got out a fresh scroll of paper and wrote his reply.

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm sorry that I've upset the kids by being away for so long. _

_I have some bad news though; it looks like I'm going to be staying a few extra months. It looks like I'll be staying here a total of nine months… so I probably won't be back for nine and a half all up._

_This kinda sucks, doesn't it? Well, I guess I'll see you then._

_Until then, keep me updated with you're letters._

_I can't wait for this surprise you say you have for me._

_Love always, Zuko._

_P.S. I love you, I miss you, I really, really wanna kiss you!_

Zuko sent his message away with the hawk and sighed.

This trip to Kaji Arashi was taking forever.

* * *

Katara read the letter and began to cry and laugh at the same time. Zuko wasn't going to be there when she had the baby, but he was going to be in for the surprise of his life when he got back.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I know I did. Review!**

**If you wanna be part of Team Zutara look on my profile page.**


	13. Third Child

**Ok, hi and welcome to another chapter by yours truly! Ok, I hope you enjoy it. So R&R. **

**

* * *

**

**13. Third Child**

Sokka threw Yang up into the air and caught him again as he came back down. Suki did the same with Yin and all four of them laughed.

Katara smiled warmly at her family as she sat on the couch next to Iroh, stroking her pregnant belly, which would be gone any day now.

She shut her eyes and began to drift off when the baby within her stomach gave a harsh kick to the inside of her abdomen. She frowned and sat up. The baby gave another harsh kick. And Katara knew what was about to happen.

"Sokka," she said quietly.

"You want me to lift you up again? Come here Yang!" He hadn't heard her.

"Sokka."

Suki looked at Katara, "What's wrong?"

Katara smiled at her sister in law.

"Sokka."

"Katara? Is everything alright?" Iroh asked.

"Sokka!"

"What?! Don't you ask me to lift you up; I'd kill myself!" he yelled in alarm.

"No, no! Sokka, go and get the doctor!"

"Huh?!" Sokka, Suki and Iroh all gasped.

"The baby's coming!"

They all stood looking at her, dumbfound for a moment. Suki was the first to move again.

"Sokka! Go and get the doctor!"

The water boy nodded and disappeared to find the doctor and Suki turned to Iroh.

"Help Katara get to the bedroom. I'll take Yin and Yang and drop them off at Toph and Aang's."

"But Aang is in Omashu; he went to visit King Bumi about a week ago," Iroh explained.

"Oh! I'll ask Toph to come over then; I saw her yesterday, so she mustn't have gone with him."

Iroh nodded and he helped Katara stand up, "At least you're not going to have it in you an extra month this time!" he laughed.

She tried to laugh back, but the sudden shock of the baby telling her it was ready to be born was making her panic.

Suki took Yin and Yang and led them towards Toph's house.

"Aunty Suki, what's happened? What's wrong with Mummy?" Yin asked desperately, panic threatening to take over her tiny body.

"Nothing's wrong with her; she's going to have a baby!" Suki assured her.

"A baby?! Why are we going away then? Why can't we stay and watch?" Yang asked, naively.

"Uh…"

"Suki! I found Toph on my way to finding the doctor!" Sokka's voice called out to her as they passed each other in the hall. The doctor and some nurses followed him in Katara's direction. Toph stopped when she reached Suki.

"Sokka, what was that you said about your four copper pieces?" Toph asked.

"I said I left my four copper pieces on the bench!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"Why are his four copper pieces important?!" Suki asked, exasperatedly.

"So… why can't we watch Mummy have the baby?" Yin asked again.

"Do you kids want some ice-cream?" Toph asked quickly.

"Ice-cream?!" both children shouted in excitement.

Toph nodded.

"Yay! Ice-cream!"

They grabbed the two adults by the hands and led them towards the exit, eager to get their sweets.

"That's why it's important," Toph whispered.

* * *

Iroh left the room when the doctor and nurses came in.

She took note of them; they were the same people who had delivered the twins.

"Hello! Long time no see," nurse Mizu greeted.

"Hi," the Fire Lady greeted meekly.

"Alright, Katara, you know the drill. Spread out your legs. Nurses, get the equipment ready!"

Nurse Himawari disappeared for a moment and came back with a blanket. Nurse Mizu got some water ready and nurse Rika helped Katara get comfortable on the bed.

"Have…have you finished your training?" Katara attempted to make conversation to get her mind off the pain. Her water had broken already and she was breathing heavily.

"Yes, I have, thanks for asking," Rika smiled, "ok, hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts most."

Katara took the young woman's hand. This time, she took proper note of what nurse Rika looked like. She was slim, but not boney, her hair was auburn and her eyes were bronze. She was only a few years older than Katara herself.

Mizu came to her other side and took her other hand. Mizu, Katara now realized, was only in her early thirties. Her hair was sleek black and her eyes were honey colored. She had a good figure that was neither fat nor thin.

Not focusing on what was happening seemed to calm her down, so Katara concentrated on learning the features of the two nurses either side of her.

The doctor spoke then, "Alright, we're all set Katara. Ready? Push!"

* * *

Sokka came in, closely followed by Suki, Toph, Yin, Yang and Iroh.

The doctor and Nurse Mizu and Nurse Himawari left the room and Nurse Rika tried to blend in with the wall while she waited for the congratulations to end so she could find out the name of the baby.

Yin and Yang jumped onto the bed and cuddled up with their mother and their new brother.

The baby Fire Prince had tanned skin but it was a lot lighter than Katara's. His eyes were brown and his hair was a very dark brunet, almost black.

"What will you be calling your son, Lady Katara?" Rika asked, not wanting to be a burden to the family any longer.

Katara thought for a moment and then smiled.

But before she could say anything Sokka spoke, "Hey, does anyone know what happened to my four copper pieces? I left them on the bench and now they're gone."

Katara rolled her eyes and Toph and Suki started laughing.

* * *

**Kekekeke, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what she called the baby. I just love making these little cliff hangers! I know, it tortures you all. But it's fun! Keeps you all reading, and I like that.**

**Anyways, if you've read this far, you're a legend! Cyber cookie for you all!**

**Now, look at my profile page to join Team Zutara, and R&R this chapter.**


	14. Homecoming letters

**Uh... hi, I guess. Anyways, it looks like my internet is still working, so lets all be happy now! XD Alright, I want you all to R&R my story and I'll love you all forever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

**14. Homecoming Letters**

The messenger hawk tapped aggressively at the window and made Yin scream.

"It's alright! It's just a message from your father!" Katara assured her as she opened the window.

"Sokka, hold the baby for Katara," Suki ordered as her husband lazed on the couch.

He got up and took his week old nephew out of his sister's arms. Katara opened the letter, quickly scanned the text and started jumping up and down in joy.

"What's it say?! What's it say?!" Iroh, Suki and Toph all urged.

But before she could answer, another messenger hawk dropped into the room from the still open window.

"Hey, Toph! I think that's Aang's messenger hawk!" Suki shouted.

"I think you're right. Can you get the letter and read it to me?"

"Sure," the Kyoshian took the new letter out of the pouch and read it aloud.

"_Dear Toph and everyone else who is reading this letter,_

_Bumi and I have been having so much fun. But I'm coming home. I will be back in about a week. Me, Appa and Momo can't wait to see you all again. We all miss you, and Toph; I will be giving you a kiss when I get back. Here's one for until then; mwah!_

_Much love, Aang._"

"Aw, he loves you," Suki teased.

"Why do you think he married me last year?" Toph giggled.

"Anyways, Katara, what news from Zuko? I'm assuming its good seeing as you were jumping up and down," Sokka asked.

"He's coming home!"

"What's the letter say?" Toph urged.

"_Dear Katara, _

_I hope you are well. I am absolutely exhausted, but there's a bright side to it; I'm coming home! I will be arriving next week and I will be with you again._

_Anyway, until then, just keep smiling and don't worry about anything._

_Love always, Zuko._"

"Oh, isn't that wonderful! All the homecoming letters on the same day," Suki laughed.

"In the same five minutes," Sokka specified.

"Well, we have a lot to look forward to then," Toph declared.

"This is great! I think I'll go and make some tea," Iroh decided.

Everyone else sighed and laughed.

**

* * *

**

**Hehe, aren't I mean? I just want to delay what the babies name is going to be. Don't worry, I have already decided, I'm not just stalling cuz I can't think of one. It'll just be a very big... surprise.**

**Alright, until the next installment then! Cya!**

**Oh, yes... and review! (Mustn't forget to tell the dear wonderful readers to review)**


	15. Odoroki!

**Hey peeps. How's it going? Alright, at long last I will reveal to you the name of Zuko and Katara's baby. **

**Ok, enjoy, R&R!**

* * *

**15. Odoroki!**

There was a knock on the living room door and it swung open before anyone could answer it. Katara was about to have a go at whoever it was for not waiting to be invited in, until she saw who it was.

"Zuko!" she jumped up and ran to hug her husband.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. After a moment of hugging her, he kissed her and she made it deep.

Yin and Yang ran up to their father, unfazed by the romance.

"Daddy!" They hugged his legs, unable to reach up any higher.

"Hey, you guys! Did you miss me?!" He picked them up and gave them a raspberry on the belly each. They laughed loudly and ran to hide behind their mother.

Sokka and Suki came into the room – Suki bouncing the new born baby in her arms – and Iroh and Toph followed them in.

"Ok, the baby has a clean bottom and…" Suki trialed off as she saw Zuko.

"Hey! Suki, did you have a baby?! Katara never mentioned that!"

"Um… it's not my baby…" she giggled.

He looked at her in confusion, "Toph, have you and Aang been up to something?"

The blind girl started laughing at this, "No! It's not mine. Even if it is as beautiful as me!"

"How would you know how beautiful it is? You're blind," Sokka remarked.

"Ugh! Why, I ought to –"

"Then whose baby is it?" Zuko pressed on, confused as anything.

Katara waltzed over to Suki and took the child out of her arms, "Thank you for changing him," she turned back to Zuko, baby in arms, "Zuko, meet your new son."

"Huh?!"

"Odoroki!" she smiled.

"Odoroki? Huh?"

"It's your son," Katara said again.

"Are you flipping serious?! Wow!" Zuko flung his arms around his wife and three children and gasped in amazement. Then he turned to Sokka, "Is she serious?! Is that seriously my son?!"

"Yep, congratulations!"

"What have you named him?"

"Odoroki," Katara said again.

"Huh? You called him Odoroki? Why?"

"Because Odoroki means surprise, stupid!" Toph thumped him on the back.

"You remember in the letters, I was constantly telling you I had a little surprise?" Katara weighed the baby in her hands and then thrust him gently into Zuko's arms.

"Odoroki?" Zuko smiled down at the child, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Odoroki!"

**

* * *

**

**Yes, Odoroki is one of the ways of saying surprise in Japanese.**

**Also check out 'Suki's Thoughts' by me! Just a little Sukka fluff I came up with.**

**If you wanna be part of Team Zutara, check out my profile page for info. XD, we have 13 members so far! Come on, join the team!**


	16. First Day, First Word

**Lol, ok, here's another chappie. I hope you all enjoy it! R&R! **

**When you're done, please read and review 'Suki's thoughts' as well. That's by me and it's doing terribly...**

* * *

**16. First Day, First Word**

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Yin cried, jumping up and down on the bed.

"C'mon! Time for school!" Yang urged.

Zuko and Katara sat up and looked at each other, laughing.

"School doesn't start for another hour!" Zuko groaned.

"But we want to get ready so that we aren't late!" the Princess explained.

"Alright, you two. Pipe down or you're gonna wake up your little brother," Katara indicated to the room across from the one they were in, where Odoroki was fast asleep.

"Sorry…" the twins whispered.

"You two want to go to school? Alright, let's get you ready then!" she changed her tune, "Zuko, come on!"

The Fire Lord sighed and hopped out of bed. He lifted both of the five-year-olds into the air and ran out of the room. They laughed loudly and Katara sighed as she heard her youngest child start crying.

"Now I have to feed all three of them," she moaned as she went to pick him up.

She followed her husband and children into the private living room and started making breakfast.

Yin and Yang scoffed their food with more gusto than Sokka ever had and Katara had to resist the urge to laugh.

She and Zuko cleaned up their faces once they had finished and Zuko took them back up to their bedroom to get changed into their school uniforms, while Katara fed Odoroki.

"Ow! Jeez, you're worse than Yin and Yang put together when they were teething!" she cursed her luck, but the baby only giggled.

When her husband and children returned, all ready to head out, Katara stood up and handed them their lunches.

"Alright, let's go."

The family walked down to the school grounds and waited together in the courtyard for the assembly to start. When the assembly bell went and the teachers instructed the first year students to line up in the front rows, Katara took both of her children by the hand and pulled them around to face her.

"Both of you behave and look out for each other. Yin, no firebending, especially not in the classroom or near books. Yang, don't waterbend, not even at play time. Stay close to each other until you've found your own friends or just get the same friends. Listen to what the teacher tells you to do and don't forget to say please and thank you," Katara jabbered.

"Don't worry mum, we'll be good!" Yin assured her.

"That's what my little sister said on her first day of school and she a ended up in detention for burning her writing buddy's writing book," Zuko laughed, "promise you won't do that."

"I promise."

"And I won't drown anyone, don't worry," Yang laughed.

"Good. And I don't want to find out either of you two have been picking on anyone or bragging about being royal. It's not right to boast and you'll be grounded without dessert for a month if you do it!" Katara warned them and even Zuko started to tremble at what she was capable of doing.

"We'll be good, Mum."

"Trust us," Yang smiled, linking arms with his sister.

"First years! Over here!" a teacher called over the noise of the other students in the area.

"Off you go, now," Katara dismissed them.

"Be careful, stay out of trouble, and have fun!" Zuko called as they headed towards the crowd of children up the front of the assembly.

"Goodbye!"

"And if you're going to talk in class, make sure you're sitting up the back!"

Katara smacked Zuko over the back of the head and he started laughing.

"Don't teach them stuff like that!" she cried.

But Zuko's comment had been missed by everyone around them because of all the other parents and children, shouting goodbyes and other things to each other.

"You worry too much."

They began to walk back towards the palace and Odoroki gurgled excitedly as they moved away from the crowed of strange people he had never seen before.

"Odoroki, can you say Mama? Can you say Mama?" Katara asked the child. But she got no reply and her face fell.

"He'll start talking soon enough, don't worry," Zuko wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

The noise of the people had faded away now and the only thing they hear from the school grounds was a bell signaling the beginning of class.

"Dada."

"Katara, if you want him to start talking, you're going to have to stick to Mama until he gets it, or he'll end up as confused as heck!" Zuko laughed as he looked at his wife.

But Katara wasn't walking next to him anymore. Zuko looked behind him and found she had stopped dead in her tracks and was looking dumbfound at Odoroki.

"Katara?"

"Dada," Odoroki said and Katara's mouth fell open.

"Did… did he just say… Dada?" Zuko gaped.

Katara nodded slowly.

"Da…da?" she repeated slowly as if expecting that it had only been her and she hadn't registered that it had been. But it had definitely been the child she was holding in her arms. There was no mistake; Odoroki could talk.

"Odoroki, did you just say Dada? Dada?!" Zuko backtracked to his family members.

"Dada," the little Fire Prince said again.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and gasped.

"He said my name! Finally, I'm the first word of one of our children! Beat that, Sokka! I'm a first word too!"

**

* * *

**

**Lol, I think Zuko's funny in this one. Anyone agree? Let me know in your reviews! coughHINTcough**

**Hey, ****Morgana Makaber**** is starting her first story. Everyone go and read 'Conclusion of Peace'! Go, review it! :)**

**Lastly, if you want to be part of Team Zutara, please private message me or ask in your review. You can join anytime. For more information just go to my profile page!**


	17. Multitalented

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter, I sure know I did. Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**17. Multitalented**

Yin and Yang stood on opposite sides of the turtle-duck pond and bowed to each other. The winter morning air was crisp and the breeze sent chills up everyone's spines.

Zuko and Katara watched their two oldest children train, with Odoroki in Katara's lap.

Yin shot a fireball at Yang and he raised the water in front of it and froze it. Katara cringed at his form; it was poor and sloppy from lack of training.

"Stop!" she called, and she handed her younger son to her husband, "fix your wrist movements, Yang. Like this."

Katara demonstrated the form for her son and he watched her in awe.

"Mum, do you think I'll ever be as good a waterbender as you are?" he asked.

"If you practice."

He smiled at her and nodded to Yin to throw another fireball at him. He repeated his mother's movements and blocked the fireball perfectly.

"Well done," Katara smiled.

They continued their fight on opposite sides of the turtle-duck pond and Yin attempted to use a fire whip. But it only reached half way across the water and was of no use to her when Yang streamed some water at her and knocked her backwards.

The Princess got up on shaky legs and took her stance again. Once more she tried to create the whip, but she ended up landing on her back side again, when she didn't block Yang's attack again.

"Yin, are you alright?" he asked when she did not get up straight away.

She rolled onto her stomach and tried to get up again, but the wind had been knocked out of her.

Katara ran over to her and helped her up, "I think that's enough training for today."

"Yin? I'm sorry, Yin!" Yang scolded himself.

"Don't worry, I'm alright," she panted, trying not to laugh for the sake of her ribs.

He smiled at her and helped her walk back inside.

"Zuko, the kid needs a bath. Will you do the honours while I clean these two up and make lunch?"

Zuko sighed, but nodded.

He carried Odoroki into the bathroom and plopped him inside the bathtub. He filled it with water and heated it to a comfortable temperature.

"You're brother and sister are getting big now. They're dangerous," he commented as the little boy splashed around.

"Daddy, Yin be ok?" he babbled.

"Of course she will be! You're sister is strong," he assured the little Prince.

"I wanna be a firebender, just like Yin! But I want to be a waterbender, like Yang," Odoroki explained.

"You'll find a bending ability soon enough."

"It 'ould be fun to be a waterbender, like Yang. I could have so much fun in bath," the two-and-a-half-year-old imagined.

He started pushing the water back and forth with his hands and slowly lifted them out of the water. Zuko watched him in amusement, but as his hands left the water and the waves kept following their motions, he gasped.

"Odoroki! You're waterbending!"

"Yay! Prince Odoroki giggled.

"What's going on in here?" Katara asked coming in.

"Katara! Our son's a waterbender!" Zuko indicated to the little boy in the bathtub.

Katara looked at him and clapped her hand over her moth.

"Odoroki!"

* * *

It had only been three days since they had discovered Odoroki's waterbending abilities, when Odoroki caught a cold.

"Get better soon," Yin and Yang told him as they headed out to school.

The child only smiled at them and cuddled into his blankets.

"You poor little thing," Katara sighed as she spooned some medicine into his mouth, "you don't seem to be getting any better either. I think you're coming down with a serious fever."

The waterbending woman was getting very worried for the little boy. He said he was cold, but he was sweating like crazy. The worst of it was that Zuko wasn't home to help her take care of him; he was busy in a meeting – again – so she had to take care of Odoroki on her own.

But no sooner had she had that thought of her husband did the door open. The Fire Lord walked in and kissed her hello.

"What's happening?" he looked at his son.

"He's sick. I think he's getting a fever," she explained.

"Let's see then," Zuko walked over to Odoroki's bed and put a hand to his forehead. He drew it away quickly. "That's no ordinary fever's temperature!" he declared.

"No, it's a really bad fever's temperature," Katara said.

"No, Katara, I think…I think he's a firebender!"

"What? That's crazy talk! He's a waterbender, remember?"

"But…but this is how a lot of firebenders discover their abilities! Some of them do what Yin did and just start bending without meaning to, but most of them get sick because they aren't use to it and it disrupts their system."

"But he's a waterbender!" Katara shouted, as if he was missing the point of her disagreement.

But no sooner had she said it, Odoroki sneezed and his blanket caught fire.

Quick as a flash Zuko extinguished the flames and turned back to Katara with his hands on his hips and a look that said, _I __told you so!_

"Odoroki…" she almost cried.

He looked at her in confusion, "My nose hurts."

Zuko started laughing.

**

* * *

**

**I like making the last line of the chapter funny, do you agree? Tell me in your reviews. Lol, I just had to add that last bit 'my nose hurts'.**

**Well, thanks for reading and I'll update again soon. **

**Hey, if you wanna be part of Team Zutara, let me know. Look on my profile page for more info. We already have a slowly growing number of members. Anyone can join at any time. C'mon Zutarians, join today! XD**

**Ok, if you were reading 'Behind the Lies' forget what I said in the authors note about the camp. I got sick so I came home. Never mind that... lol.**


	18. At Last

**Ok, this is a little off the Zutara topic, but this is a drabble series for what happened between the second last and last chapters of 'Pirated', so it needs to cover a few things slightly off topic, just briefly. Well, enjoy. R&R and you'll get a cyber cookie. **

**

* * *

**

**18. At Last**

It had been all they had talked about since they had gotten married almost ten years ago. All Suki wanted was to have kids, it had always been one of her dreams, and just nine months ago she found out it was about to come true.

She and Sokka had cried with joy when they found out and hadn't been able to stop smiling ever since. They had been literally jumping with joy when they had shared the news with Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang. It was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to them.

Right now, Suki was holding Katara's hand, squeezing it tight every time the doctor ordered her to push.

She screamed in joy and pain at the same time and suddenly her cries were joined with that of the baby girl she had just given birth to.

"Suki! Suki, it's a girl! It's a girl! You're a mum!" Katara shrieked.

Suki started laughing in delight as the nurse handed her the new born and she cuddled the little bundle wrapped in a blanket closely.

She smiled at Katara, "Go get Sokka for me, please."

Katara nodded to her sister-in-law and raced outside to retrieve her brother.

"Sokka! C'mon, come and see your new daughter!" She was almost crying with happiness; she was finally an aunt.

Sokka raced past his sister and entered the room. He sat on the bed next to Suki and wrapped his arms around her and his daughter.

He inspected the wailing infant and stroked its head gently. The little girl instantly when quiet and looked into her father's icy blue eyes.

"Hello there," he whispered and she smiled, blinking some of her ear length brown hair out of her eyes.

"What should we call her?" Suki asked softly.

"She's so quiet," Sokka said absentmindedly.

Suki smiled, "Nodoka."

Sokka smiled at her and nodded. He kissed both baby and wife on the forehead and held them both close.

Katara watched from the door and left at the same time at the nurse did, to leave the couple alone to enjoy that moment.

"Katara, did she have the baby?" Zuko asked excitedly, Yin, Yang and Odoroki standing beside him.

Katara nodded.

"Do I have a niece or a nephew? What have they called it?"

"Niece. Her name is Nodoka," Katara smiled.

The rest of her family smiled back at her and they sat down to have some tea with Iroh.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, Nodoka is a way of saying quiet in Japanese. lol, I'm in a sweet mood today, sweeter than usual. I don't know how that works, but eh. You just keep reading and reviewing and I'll be in a good mood as often as I can be.**

**Ok, if you wanna be part of Team Zutara, let me know. Look on my profile page if you wanna find out more.**

**Now, R&R.**


	19. Leaving Home

**I know that last chapter was way off the Zutara subject. Sorry bout that, but I couldn't resist adding it. **

**Well, here's another chapter from yours truly. Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**19. Leaving Home**

"Mum! Dad! Guys! Get up! Get up! It's today! It's today!"

Katara and Zuko opened their eyes to see Prince Yang jumping up and down on the foot of their bed. It was only just first light outside and both parents groaned indignantly and rolled over to try and go back to sleep.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Don't go back to sleep! Get up, get up!" he cried.

"Why? It's too early. Go back to bed, Yang," Zuko droned.

"But Dad, today is the day Aang's going to take me to the North Pole to finish my waterbending training!" Yang reasoned, "I want to go as soon as possible, so I can come back here quickly!"

Katara smiled and sat up, "Someone's eager to do this! I'm just sorry that I can't come with you, but being Fire Lady isn't an easy job."

"It's today, it's today! Dad! Get uuuuuuuuuuuup!" he jumped in between his parents and pushed the Fire Lord out of the bed.

"Argh!"

Katara started laughing like crazy when Zuko sat up, slightly dazed and blinking sleep out of his eyes.

"Not funny. I didn't get back till late last night."

"But you knew that he'd come and bombard us to take him to meet Aang as soon as first light came. It's your own fault you didn't get back sooner."

Zuko rolled his eyes and smiled. Then, too quick for Yang to follow his movement, he scooped the thirteen-year-old prince up and ran into the living room with him slung over his shoulder.

He dropped him on the couch and started making breakfast.

Yin, Odoroki and Katara came through and Katara was carrying a package wrapped in pale blue paper.

After they had all finished eating breakfast, Yang asked what was inside the package.

"It's for you. Come over here," Katara led him to his room with the package and he unwrapped it.

"Wow! Where did you get it, Mum?" he asked, looking at the blue shirt, pants and parker jacket.

"It used to be your Uncle Sokka's… except for the pants; they were mine. Your Uncle ripped his too many times to keep."

Yang took them and unfolded them, holding them up to his slim and slightly muscular frame.

"Um… Mum, I think they're a bit big," he stated as he showed her that he wasn't tall enough or wide enough to wear his pants without them falling down.

"Put the pants on, I'm going to adjust them for you."

Yang did as he was told and Katara quickly fixed up the pants and then the shirt so that they would fit him perfectly, without dragging or falling off him.

Just as she finished, Zuko entered the room.

"Hey, Katara, who's your boyfriend? Oh, wait! That's Yang! Oops. How's it going, good looking?" Zuko teased as Katara left the room, punching her husband in the arm as she past.

"Look at you, you're all grown up."

"Daddy, lift me up, just like you use to!"

"No, you're too big for me now," Zuko said.

"Please, Dad. Just one more time before I go, please!"

Zuko looked at his son and wished that he wasn't so good at doing lemur eyes.

"Oh… alright. Let's just see for a minute here…" Zuko went over to his son and tried to lift him up from under the armpits. He pretended to struggle for a minute and then he grabbed him around the waist and threw him up so that his head almost hit the ceiling.

Yang laughed loudly as Zuko caught him again and brought him into a hug without putting him back down.

"Why didn't you tell me you were growing up so fast?" Zuko whispered to him.

He just laughed and nuzzled him in the neck.

"Yang! C'mon, Aang's here!" Katara called from downstairs.

"Ready to go, kido?" Aang asked as he patted Appa.

"You bet I am" Prince Yang shouted.

He jumped onto Appa and Katara threw him his luggage.

"Take care and stay safe," she told him.

"And don't try and swim up there. It's very cold,'" Zuko warned.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

Appa flew away and the parting family members waved to each other.

"He'll be fine," Zuko reassured the worried looking Katara.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? We're not going to see Yang for a while. Don't worry though, we'll still be hearing from him.**

**Hey, did anyone want to join Team Zutara who isn't already a member? If you do just let me no! Look on my profile page for more info. ;)**

**R&R! ^^**


	20. Missing You

**

* * *

**

Another chapter! So read and review!

* * *

**20. Missing You**

It had been a whole six months since Prince Yang had left the Fire Nation to finish his waterbending training so he could become a full master. The family had sent each other many letters to keep in touch, but none as big as the one Katara was reading out to Zuko, Yin, Odoroki, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang right now.

"_Dear everyone and Mum, Dad, Yin and Odoroki especially,_

_Master Pakku says I'm just about ready to come home! He says I'll be back by the end of the year for sure. He tells me that I have my Mother's talent for waterbending and so does the younger master who is getting ready to succeed him when he passes, Master Mityu. Mityu says that he trained with you for a while when you visited here when you were fourteen, Mum. Is that true? Do you remember him? Anyway, he told me to say hi to everyone for him, so, hi!_"

At this point everyone started laughing.

"So, did you know a Mityu when you were in training?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I beat him up in sparring pretty bad… you were watching me when I did it!" Katara laughed back.

Sokka scratched his head trying to remember but gave up and shrugged, "I'll know him when I see him."

"Why do you say that?" Toph asked.

"Because I never forget a face!" Sokka said.

"Yea right! The first time you saw me without my Kyoshi makeup on, you had no idea who I was until I kissed you!" Suki shouted playfully, poking him in the ribs.

"But –"

"C'mon guys, let Katara finish reading!" Zuko called.

"Go on, Katara," Aang nodded.

"Where was I… oh, yes! _Alright, guess what?_"

"He got a girlfriend?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Good guess; _that girl I mentioned, Namida, asked me out. And before anyone asks, yes! Of course I said yes! So yea, I have a girlfriend!_"

"You're flipping joking!" Fire Lord Zuko shouted at he top of his voice and Suki fell of her seat in surprise.

"No, I'm not…" Katara breathed in disbelief.

"Sorry, Suki," Zuko helped his sister-in-law up.

"So you should be!" she snapped, but then she smiled, "don't worry about it; I'm fine!"

"Keep reading, Katara!"

"_Namida and I are going to the canoe contest in a week's time together. That will be our first date. Anyways, she says she would really like to meet you, Mum and Dad. I really hope you can meet her, she's the greatest! Anyway, happy birthday, Odoroki! You are now, officially ten and the past few days don't count because I hadn't said happy birthday! So there, you're ten. Another thing, happy anniversary, Sokka and Suki and also to Aang and Toph. I hope to see you all soon and say it again to you in person. Yin, please do me a favor and say hi to everyone at school for me. Thank you! You're the best! Mwah, xxx! See you all soon. I'm missing you like crazy! Much love, Yang!_"

"Yang's got a girlfriend! Yang's got a girlfriend! Yang's got a –"

"Sokka, don't make me sit on your head again!" Suki laughed, although her face held a disapproving scowl that she couldn't hold long enough for the dramatic effect to sink in.

"I wonder what this Namida girl is like," Aang thought out loud.

"As long as she isn't posh, I'm happy!" Toph declared.

Katara and Zuko disappeared to their bedroom while the others kept talking downstairs.

Katara got out a new scroll and began to write a reply letter.

"_Dear Yang, _

_We're all missing you too…_"

* * *

**Haha, you don't get to read the rest of the letter, you don't get to read the rest of the letter, you don't get to read the rest of the letter, you don't get to –  
"Would you shut up?!"  
...Sorry, Mum.**

**Lol, haha, Yang's got a girlfriend, Yang's got a girlfriends, Yang's got a –  
"What did I just say?!"  
Oh... sorry (cheeky grin).**

**Anyways, I hope you all liked that, please review me! XD**

**And if you're not already a member of Team Zutara, I think it's about time you joined... join the team (narrows eyes, raises fist), lol, just kidding. Can you tell I'm crazy? Or did you figure that out when you first started reviewing me? Lol, don't worry, I wont eat you… promise! :D **

**AAA**


	21. Welcome Home

**Hey, here's another chapter. Please don't hate me for this chapter, please. :(**

**Alright, that's it for now. So enjoy, R&R!**

* * *

**21. Welcome Home**

Katara and Zuko watched the skies eagerly for sign of the flying bison that would bring their son to them that day. They were all so eager to see Yang again, but they hadn't received the usual weekly letter from him.

When Katara spotted the speck in the sky that was Appa, she shrieked and started jumping up and down.

"Oh, it's been so long!" she cried as she tugged on Zuko's sleeve.

"I wonder what he has to tell us that he didn't mention in his letters…" Zuko wondered out loud. The last bit of news they had received from their son stated that Master Pakku had passed away peacefully in his sleep. Katara had cried for a while over it; he had seemed like such a nice man and he had taught her and Aang much. She had never really gotten a chance to thank him properly. But she got over it; she knew there was no point clinging to the past. She had to move on.

"I'll go and get the others," Zuko announced to his wife and he quickly disappeared.

Katara stood there, watching the speck in the sky that her son was finally coming back to her on. The same speck that had flown him away.

She smiled and a tear of joy streaked down her cheek.

But she had that gut feeling… something was up.

* * *

"Sokka! Suki! C'mon, we can see Appa! They'll be back soon!"

Suki jumped up with her child in her arms and raced to where she knew Katara was still standing.

"I'll go and find Toph. Find Yin and Odoroki," Sokka said.

Zuko nodded and disappeared to find his children.

"I will go and wait with the ladies," Iroh declared.

* * *

"Katara! Are they here yet?!" Suki asked in eagerness.

"Not yet, but they're getting closer," Katara confirmed, dismissing that dull feeling in her stomach as nerves.

The sister-in-laws hugged each other and continued talking about how excited they were. Nodoka mumbled something about missing raspberries with her short vocabulary, just as Iroh joined them and the three adults began to laugh.

* * *

"Odoroki! Yin! Come quickly, you're brother is almost here! We can see Appa! Come wait with me and the others," Zuko took his children by the hands and led them to where the two women and his uncle were gathered.

"Yin! Odoroki! Come here," Katara lifted both of her children – with much difficulty and a little help from Zuko – and they hugged her tight, as they watched the bison near.

When Appa dived out of the sky, Yin squealed with excitement and Odoroki laughed and bounced on Katara's hip. Neither did Katara any good as she felt her ear go numb and her spine cracked a little. Zuko took Odoroki out of her arms and held on to him, so she could get a better grip on Yin.

They all waved as Appa came in to land and they ran up to the bison when he touched down.

"Yang! Yang!" Katara cried in joy as she raced towards Appa, lowering Yin gently to the ground.

She caught sight of Aang first and smiled at him. But on second glance, she saw his expression was of sorrow and he had tears in his eyes.

Katara stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him in confusion, causing Zuko and the others to run into her and each other.

The waterbender and the Avatar looked at each other silently for a moment and suddenly, Katara's expression turned to shock and disbelieve.

She begged that she was right not to have been listening to her gut feelings, but as she looked up at the empty saddle, she knew she should have.

"Yang…?"

_To be continued..._

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy! Dun-dun-dun! I am so evil (please don't hate me; we all know life isn't all happy and perfect). Well, what will happen next? Where is Yang? What will I reveal? I'm sorry that I'm so evil, I get it from my mother (grins evilly).**

**"What did you just say?!"**

**Um... nothing! Lol, yea... I'm gonna be grounded for that...**

**Well, become part of Team Zutara if you're not already.**

**Now, go click on the little button that says 'review' at the bottom of the page, and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**XD AAA**


	22. Lost

**Yes, I know I'm evil for leaving it on such a cliffie. And I know it was even crueler because I made it obvious of the tragedy that awaited you all in the next chapter.**

**Well, here you go, all of your thoughts confirmed.**

**After you're done here, make sure to leave a review… then you might wanna go and read something a little happier until my next update.**

**

* * *

**

**22. Lost**

"Aang… where's my son?" Katara whispered as the other realized what was wrong.

The Avatar bit his lip and tried to blink back his tears.

"Aang?" Zuko pressed.

"He…" Aang tried to explain, but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Aang… what's going on? Where's Yang?" Toph asked.

"He… I… uh…"

"Where is he?" Katara's voice was shaking.

"Katara…" Aang shook his head a little, as a tear raced down his cheek.

The waterbender clapped a hand over her mouth and fell to her knees in tears. She didn't need Aang to say anything for her to know Yang was gone.

"Aang! What happened?!" Zuko demanded.

Toph earthbended up to Appa's head and sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I got there… and he wasn't there," he sobbed, "there were search parties just returning with news of him and… he and his girlfriend had gone for a joyride in a canoe…" he bit his trembling lip and bowed his head.

"And?" Suki whispered.

"They never came back. The search party… f-found them and brought their bodies back. But it was too late… they're both… both…"

"Dead…" Sokka whispered and Katara started crying loudly.

Zuko sank to his knees at her side and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into a hug and he tried to hold back the tears he wanted to let flow. But he needed to stay strong for Katara.

"Oh… Aang, what happened?" Toph asked, as she blinked tears from her blind eyes.

"They… they got lost. They went too close to the cliff…at the wrong moment… and it crumbled… on top… of… th-them…" he cried.

"No…" Sokka breathed.

"Y-Yang?" Yin whispered as she cuddled her youngest brother closely.

The little princess's eyes welled with tears and she buried her face in her uncle's arms, as he stooped down next to them.

Odoroki started to sob as well, so Sokka held them close.

"Lost?" Suki asked.

Aang nodded sadly, "They went too far from the safe canoe trail and ended up too close to a dangerous part of a glacier just as it collapsed. They… couldn't get out of the way in time and…" Toph put a hand on his shoulder to tell him he didn't need to say any more.

"No…no…no…" Katara sobbed.

"Impossible…it can't be… no…" Zuko cried.

But as much as they wished it away, they couldn't bring back their son now. It was too late. Yang was lost.

**

* * *

**

**I'M SORRY! Alright, alright, I killed Yang. I know I'm evil. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!**

**But believe it or not, guys, life isn't all fine and dandy; death is a part of reality and it comes to everyone in the end. For some, it comes sooner than we deem fair, and this incident with Yang is an example.**

**Well, don't hate me. Just read and review.** **And just for the record, I was nearly crying when I wrote this. :'( **


	23. Half Gone

**Hey fellas. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit happier than last chapter – still lingering on the subject of Yang's death, but edging away. No more new deaths. So yea, R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**23. Half Gone**

Odoroki knuckled the salty tears out of his eyes again.

"Son?" his mother's voice whispered sadly from the doorway, "Odoroki, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." He answered her so bluntly.

Katara walked over to the bed where the boy lay, curled up under all of the blankets.

"You know it's no use crying over it. You can't bring Yang back just by crying over him. Trust me – if we could, he'd already be back." She put a hand on where his back would have been under the blankets.

Odoroki stayed silent.

"Why are you doing this? We all miss him, alright? Why are you even more upset than the rest of us?" she pleaded to know.

Once again, her son didn't answer her, and it hurt her deep, like a sword being plunged into her heart.

A single silver tear ran down her cheeks and dripped onto the blanket hiding her son away from the rest of the world. She almost felt like she was losing him, the same way she lost Yang. And Katara knew that if that happened, she wouldn't be able to cope. She was barely coping as it was.

"Well, come down to dinner when you're ready," she told him.

After a moment and he didn't answer, she figured that he must have cried himself to sleep for the sixth day in a row.

Fire Lady Katara stood and left the room, confusion playing right throughout her mind.

"How is he?" Zuko asked, worry edging his voice.

The waterbender moved towards him and he opened his arms to her, embracing her tightly.

"I don't get it; he's been like this all week, ever since we found out what had happened to Yang," she moped.

"Mum? Why is Odoroki being like this?" Princess Yin asked.

"I don't know, my sweet. He's just a bit more emotional than the rest of us, I guess," Katara sighed in reply to her daughter. Katara half thought that maybe Odoroki thought that the rest of the family were bad because they didn't seem to be more upset about Yang's departure. The truth was, they were trying to stay strong; they all knew death was part of the cycle and that no one could avoid it and it was sometimes impossible to prevent. The rest of them were just as sad on the inside as Odoroki was, they were just trying to lull that awful pain in their hearts to sleep, as everyone does when they lose someone close to them.

"Come on, let's go and have dinner," Zuko whispered, as Yin was pulled into the hug.

They slowly walked to the private living room where they sat down with Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang. Iroh joined them after a moment and Suki served out the rice with her special secret rice topping.

"So, how's Roki?" Sokka asked softly as his sister sat down next to him.

Katara sighed deeply and her brother put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's still not doing anything but cry all day… I'm so confused. Why is he acting like this? I mean, I know Yang was like his best friend, but he's acting up more than anyone else," Katara choked, tears streaming down her face from her icy blue eyes.

"It's alright, Katara," Zuko whispered as he sat next to her and put an arm around her, pulling her tight to him, "I'm going to go and try and get him to eat something; he didn't eat today either."

Worry took over Katara's face as she buried herself in her husband's embrace.

"Zuko… what if he starts doing things to himself… what if he starts –"

"Don't even think about that! He wouldn't do anything to hurt himself, and I doubt he's blaming himself for anything to do with Yang's death… he wouldn't be punishing himself for anything. I'm going to go up and talk to him now and try to get him to eat," Zuko informed the room. He stood up and dished out just a small amount of rice. He walked up to his son's room and knocked gently on the door.

At first, Odoroki didn't answer. Zuko knocked again.

"Who is it?" a sad little voice asked.

"It's me… it's Dad," the Fire Lord answered his son softly.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk to you. Can I come in?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before the little prince sniffed back his reply, "Yes."

Zuko opened the door and shut it behind him. He moved quietly over to the little bundle of blankets his youngest child was hiding under.

The Fire Lord put the bowl of rice on the bedside table and sat on the side of the bed. The little boy beneath the blankets didn't move and Zuko sighed.

"What's up, little guy?" he probed as he lay down next to the boy.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Prince Odoroki said quickly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "You know, the longer you keep something that upsets you locked up inside, the more it's gonna hurt you."

The multi-bender didn't answer. He just lay under his blankets, sniffing.

Zuko tried again, "C'mon, tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset?"

The little boy peeked out from under the blankets and glared at his father, "Yang died! Of course I'm sad!" He poked his head back under the warm material.

Zuko thought for a moment; there was something not quite right about that. He felt like his son was… hiding something.

"Now, is that really all that's wrong?" he asked.

"Yes!" the Prince answered, all too quickly.

"Hmm," Zuko put an arm around the boy without going under the blanket and he felt Odoroki snuggle towards him, "you're not telling me something."

"I'm not hiding anything!" Odoroki vowed, "I'm telling the truth!"

But Zuko could hear deceit in his voice.

"Odoroki," he whispered gently, and he felt his son's tense body relax at the comfort in his voice. "I am your father; I know when you're hiding something and I know when something's wrong. Now," he slowly and gently pulled the blanket back to uncover the little Prince's head. The boy had bloodshot eyes and his face was tearstained from the past long days and nights of crying, "Why don't you tell me what else got you like this?"

Odoroki looked away from his father for a moment and Zuko pulled him into a tight hug. The Prince buried his face in his father's arms and started sobbing, "Dad… I've done something really bad," he began.

Zuko's brow furrowed with curiosity and confusion, "It's alright, Roki, you can tell me."

"But… you and Mum will be mad," he wept.

"No, we won't. And even if we are, that's no reason to keep it from us. We will still love you the same as ever, no matter what you've done. Now, come on, tell me what you did and I promise I won't get grumpy at you," Zuko shook him gently and playfully and he giggled a bit.

The Prince looked into his father's eyes as a fat tear fell from his eyes. Then, he looked away again and whispered in a low voice, "I stopped waterbending."

Zuko scrunched up his face for a moment, "What do you mean, _you stopped waterbending_?"

"I mean I stopped it."

Zuko was still confused, "What are you talking about? All you need to do is start again… what are you on about, kid?" he almost laughed, but forced it back for his son's sake.

"No, Dad. You don't get it. I _can't _waterbend. I found out Yang had died and I just couldn't do it anymore. I was trying to get my mind off what had happened and so I tired to waterbend… and I just couldn't."

"Wait… you mean, you've lost your ability to waterbend?" Zuko asked in shock.

"Mmhmm," he nodded sadly.

"Hold on, how's that possible? You've always been able to waterbend," Zuko looked around the room in confusion, as if by doing so, he would understand everything. He spotted the glass of water next to the bowl of rice and picked it up, "Try to bend. Please, just prove that you can't waterbend."

Prince Odoroki hesitated for a moment before he sat up. He took the glass of water from his father, who watched intently as Odoroki motioned his hands over the mouth of the glass in an effort to raise the water. His bottom lip was trembling with stress as he motioned more and more persistently to move the water, but with no avail.

Finally, he gave up and dropped the glass, spilling its content all over himself and the bed. He started to sob again, and Zuko put an arm around him.

"It's alright. Don't cry again, you don't need to cry," he whispered as the door creaked open and Katara stepped in.

"What's going on in here?" she asked softly as she looked at the man of her dreams and her son.

"He can't waterbend," Zuko told her simply and Odoroki started to cry harder.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean to stop, I just can't do it anym-more," he sobbed.

Katara stood breathless at the door and looked sorrowfully at her son, "So… so that's why you've been so upset. It's not just because Yang died – you were upset because you lost your waterbending ability."

Odoroki sobbed and nodded.

"Oh, Roki." Katara moved into the room and sat on the other side of her son and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Don't cry, it's alright."

"But… but, aren't you mad at me?" He looked up at the waterbending woman.

"What?! No! Of course not! Why would I be mad at you for something like that?"

"Yea, if we got mad at you for something that's out of your control, then that would make us bad parents," Zuko told him as he hugged both of them.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, son, we're not mad at you," Katara smiled as she wiped some tears out of his eyes.

"And you're not going to stop loving me for it?"

"No!"

"Of course not!"

"I told you we wouldn't," the Fire Lord chuckled.

"Listen, we're your parents; you can tell us anything and we will never stop loving you, no matter what you've done. And this isn't something that we should get mad at you for either," Katara promised him.

The Prince smiled a teary smile at his mother.

"Now, do you think you're ready to come and eat something?" Zuko asked.

"Alright," Odoroki smiled. Suddenly, a loud growling sound came from his gut. They all started laughing and the Prince started to blush, "I think I need some food."

Zuko reached over to the bedside table and took up the bowl of rice. He passed it to his son and the young prince started to guzzle it down.

"Odoroki, if you eat that stuff any faster you're going to end up with hiccups!" the Fire Lady laughed.

"Don't worry, Mum, I'm fine!" he assured her, through mouthfuls of the tasty food.

Zuko sighed, "Five… four… three… two… one…"

"HIC!" Odoroki's body jumped a little and he swallowed hard on the lump of rice in his throat.

Zuko and Katara burst out laughing at him and he went an even deeper shade of red.

"Now, that's what happens when you don't listen to your mother!" Zuko scolded him playfully.

Katara started laughing harder.

"HIC!"

**

* * *

**

**Yea, because of how depressing last chapter was and how slightly depressing this one was, I had to give it a funny ending. Couldn't help myself! :)**

**Ok, so from here on in, we're gonna get a happier. Sorry for causing any tears in the process of the story so far, but that's just the way I'm writing it. **

**Now, join Team Zutara if you haven't already, and please, R&R this chapter.**


	24. Family Portrait

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R. **

**

* * *

**

**24. Family Portrait**

Katara hummed quietly to herself as she stitched the hem of the dress more securely. Princess Yin looked in the mirror and sighed lovingly. The dress was perfect.

"Oh, Mother, it looks so wonderful!" she clapped her hands together as Katara straightened up.

"Now, now, darling, calm down or you're going to fall over," she soothed the back of the dress down.

The red silken garment flowed gently with the nineteen-year-old's curving body. She twirled in front of the mirror and her dark blue veil flicked up with her chocolate hair.

"Yin, is that you?" Zuko asked in amazement from the doorway.

"Daddy!" the Princess leapt into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss my little girl's wedding for the world," he whispered into her hair.

Yin felt a tear of joy run down her cheek.

"Come on, you, let's go make your boyfriend your husband," Katara smiled as she took her daughter's hand.

"He's not my boyfriend, Mum," she informed the woman, "he's my fiancé."

"And I'm you mother," Zuko chuckled.

"Not funny, Dad," Yin narrowed her eyes playfully at her father as they walked down a corridor, lined with family portraits of the past royal families.

Yin stopped too look at the portrait of her family. It had been painted when she was ten and she looked at her younger face in disbelief, "When this was painted, I never really though about whom I'd end up marrying. And I swear, I never would have thought I'd end up with Sora; he was such a rebel at school!"

The Princess stared up at the picture, and in the picture, she looked at her brother, Yang.

She felt her mother put a hand on her shoulder, "He would have been happy to see his best friend and his sister happily together," she whispered.

"I miss him so much… I wish he could be here to see me."

Fire Lord Zuko put his hand on his daughter's other shoulder, "He can see you. He's watching from above. And I'm sure he'd be proud of you."

Yin smiled up at her father, "Thanks, Dad."

She wrapped her arms around him and he cuddled her tightly.

Zuko reached out to Katara and pulled her into the hug as well, and they all stood there for a moment, in front of the portrait.

"Well, come on. You wouldn't want to miss out on your wedding," Katara cooed as Odoroki appeared at the end of the corridor.

"Come on you guys! Everyone's waiting for you!" he urged them. His family began to follow him when he turned back to face them again, "You look beautiful, Yin."

"Thanks Roki," she smiled as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on! Wait till you see Sora. He looks so cool!" Her little brother started dragging her by the hand towards the hall where the wedding was being held.

"Ok," Odoroki whispered as he peeked into the hall full of people, "Mum, you and I are sitting up the front. Dad, don't get lost taking her up the isle," the young Prince winked mischievously at his father and Zuko smiled.

"I won't, don't you worry. I've walked up that isle before, on my own, and then waited at the front while your mother came," he smiled, glancing softly at Katara.

"Alright, come on, Mum!" The Fire Prince took his mother by the hand and quietly led her to their seats up the front of the room.

"Alright, honey, are you ready to go?" Zuko asked his daughter.

Yin stared silently into the room, up at the altar, where Sora was standing.

"Yin? Sweetie, are you ok?" Zuko placed a hand on his nineteen-year-old daughter's shoulder.

Princess Yin took a deep breath, "I'm ready, Daddy."

Zuko and Yin stepped into the room and slowly walked up the isle. They could both hear compliments about the Princess's appearance being whispered from all directions as she made her way up to the breath-ridden groom.

Yin smiled lovingly at Sora and as the priest spoke, she looked into his eyes and she could almost see Yang staring back out at her.

She felt a tear run down her cheek, "I do," she whispered on cue.

The priest said something else and Sora smiled, "I do."

"You may kiss."

Yin launched herself at her fiancé and he pressed his lips to hers. And under the eyes of the Fire Nation, they were officially married.

As they danced that night at the after party, Yin looked over to where a fire was burning in the fireplace and for a moment, she thought she could see Yang smiling out of the fire at her. But she blinked and the image was gone.

Princess Yin knew that her mother was right; Yang would have been happy to see his sister and best friend together. But as much as this made Yin happy, she felt, and desperately fought the urge to cry for the loss of her brother. She missed him so much.

_Yang, why couldn't you have been here?_

**

* * *

**

**People always die, ever second someone loses someone they love and hold close to them. They grieve and then they let go, but they never forget. **

**Ok, the weird thing is, Azula's getting ready to get married in my other story 'Behind the Lies' (which I would really like some more reviews for HINTHINT!) **

**Well, review this one.**

**Join Team Zutara as well, please XD.**


	25. Butterfly

**Ok, here's another chapter of the series. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**25. Butterfly**

"So, how long has it been now?" Sokka asked as his niece walked into the room, patting her pregnant belly.

"Eight and a half months," Yin replied as Sora, Zuko and Katara walked into the room behind her, "I'm due any week now."

"Wow, I thought it made me feel old when I found out I was going to be an uncle… but now I feel ancient!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, at least you're not going to be a grandfather," Zuko sighed.

Princess Yin laughed at her father's comment, "You're not old just because you're about to become a granddad."

"Yes, he is!" Katara laughed.

Zuko narrowed his eyes playfully at her, "You're going to be a grandmother!"

The Fire Lady planted her hands on her hips and shrugged her shoulders, "It'll be Gran-Gran Katara, thank you very much."

Fire Lord Zuko laughed a little bit and then lunged at his wife. He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, tracing kisses down her neck and nibbling her ear.

"EW! MUM! DAD! STOP IT!" Yin cringed, "You're going to make me and Sora sick!"

"No, they won't." Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently behind the ear. She turned around and kissed his lips.

"Blah," Sokka moaned, "you're all gonna make _me_ sick!"

"Get over yourself, Sokka," Suki giggled as she put her arms around him, "Nodoka is getting married in three months time, and she and Gano will probably have a baby sooner than Yin and Sora did!'"

Sokka sighed, "Well, I guess you're right."

"So, what are we going to call this little bundle of joy when it pops out?" Sora asked. "We can't call it Belly-Balloon forever."

"Yes we can!" Yin laughed, "who says we can't?!"

Sora looked at her in shock for a while. Then, smiling, he said, "I know you don't want to call it that."

Princess Yin smiled lovingly at her husband.

"We'll work it out when it's time."

* * *

Zuko and Katara quietly stepped into the room after the nurses and doctors left. Yin was in Sora's arms and in her arms, she held a little bundle, wrapped in a silver, silken blanket.

"Mum, Dad, come on in. Come and meet your granddaughter," she urged them quietly.

The Fire Lord and Fire Lady came to their daughter and son-in-law's bedside and looked adoringly down at the little baby girl in Yin's arms.

"What have you named her?" Katara whispered.

"We've decided to call her Chouchou," Sora whispered, "that was what my parents were going to call me if I had been a girl," he explained.

Zuko sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the little girl who was his granddaughter, "Jeez – now I really _do_ feel old."

Katara patted him comfortingly on the back, "Join the club, hubbie."

"Oh, this is almost exactly like coming into the room when you and Yang were born. Only, this time it's Yin and there's only one baby and I'm not the dad," Zuko sighed as he remembered the birth of his own children.

"Yin, she looks so much like you," Katara goggled softly in excitement.

"Yes, but she has her father's eyes," she told them as the new born blinked sleepily.

It was true; while Yin's eyes were the same gleaming gold as her father's, Chouchou's eyes were the stunning liquid amber of Sora's.

The new little Princess had her mother's and grandmothers brown hair, but it was naturally streaked with black from her father.

"Chouchou's a gorgeous little girl!" Katara whispered happily.

The door creaked open and Odoroki stepped into the room with Nodoka, Gano, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Aang and Toph.

"Come on you guys; let's leave these two lovebirds with their newborn. We'll take another look at her later," Zuko pointed everyone out of the door as he and Katara stood up.

They all left the room again and left Yin and Sora with Chouchou.

Katara linked her arm around Zuko's, "Yin is really growing up, isn't she?"

"Well, she _is_ twenty-one," Zuko reminded her.

"We're getting on in our years ourselves, aren't we?"

"Hey, we're only…" Zuko did a quick count on his fingers, "thirty-eight and forty… oh, my gods! I'm freakin' forty!"

Katara laughed heartily.

"You'll always be eighteen, in my eyes," she smiled slyly as they stepped into their bedroom.

"And just why is that?" he asked, as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Because," she kissed his neck tenderly and drew her lips up to his ear, "I'm still as madly in love with you now as I was when I was stuck on that pirate ship with you," she whispered into his ear.

Zuko held her waist gently and slowly made his grip firm as he drew her body up to his.

He made her look him in the eyes, "In that case, you'll always be sixteen to me."

Katara smiled cheekily up at her husband and she firmly pressed his lips to hers and pulled her body as close up to his as she could.

Katara opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. She sighed ecstatically and he slowly walked her in the direction of the bed.

Katara deepened their kiss and suddenly, Zuko pushed her down onto the bed and crawled up on top of her.

"Zuko!" she laughed as he kissed her again.

He played with the front of her robes until they came undone and she vigorously pulled his off.

"What do you say, love? One more time?" the Fire Lord whispered into her hair.

Katara smiled slyly, obviously knowing he knew her answer.

She pulled him into a kiss again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

"Mum? Are you alright?" Odoroki asked as they ate breakfast.

"You don't look so good," her niece informed her with a worried look.

Sokka and Suki looked up from their places at the table and Zuko glanced sidelong at her as she put her spoon down.

Yin and Sora looked over from the couch, Chouchou in her mother's arms.

"Katara?" Sokka asked.

The Fire Lady felt a jolting pain in her stomach and she quickly stood up and ran for the bathroom.

Iroh came out of the kitchen and watched her go, a cup of freshly brewed ginseng tea in his hand.

Zuko grinned quietly to himself and chuckled silently. Sokka slowly turned to face him, with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Zuko?" he asked sternly.

"Yes?" he asked smartly, grinning broadly.

"You didn't."

Everyone looked in confusion between the two men.

Zuko smiled wider, "Oh, I did."

"She's not!"

Iroh suddenly got the message, "Oh my, I'll go put on some more ginseng tea for her. It should calm down the stomach ache."

Zuko nodded slowly, "She is."

**

* * *

**

**Chouchou is one way of saying butterfly in Japanese. Sorry, I wasn't sure what else I could call the new baby and I liked this. Lol, they thought Sora might have been a girl! Well, did you like the ending? Was it funny to you like it was to me?**

**Review! And if you haven't joined Team Zutara yet I suggest you do. IT ROX!**


	26. Revelations

**Ok, this is just a silly chapter. I know it's probably lame to all of you, but I was in a funny mood when I wrote it. So, sit back, relax, read and laugh out loud! **

* * *

**26. Revelations**

"I can't believe you did that to my sister!" Sokka smacked Zuko over the back of the head and yanked his ponytail at the same time, "You're forty, you prick!"

"Hey, don't call my husband a prick! And he's done it to me before, Sokka," Katara defended both her and the Fire Lord.

"Katara, you had your first when you were sixteen… that was twenty two years ago! You're too old to be having another kid!"

"Sokka," Katara sighed, "please, you've been going on about this since you found out I was pregnant again. I'm seven months in – will you drop it already!"

"Yea, Sokka, this is really starting to get old. Just be happy for them. And just think; when this is all over you're going to have another niece or nephew!" Suki nudged him.

Nodoka and Gano walked into the room, "Hey guys! Oh… Dad, don't tell me you're picking on Uncle Zuko again! Would you get over it?! I think it's wonderful that Aunty Katara is pregnant!"

"This is too much for me!" Sokka sighed standing up, "first, Katara is pregnant the day after Yin gives birth to Chouchou, and then you and Gano get married a month later, and two months ago you come and tell me you're pregnant too! I think I'm going to go insane! Will you women stop getting pregnant?!"

"Um… Suki, I think we better tell him now…" Toph giggled.

"Tell him what?" Aang asked.

"Well, we're telling you too… actually, we're telling everyone for the first time except for Katara."

"Oh! Yes… um… Sokka… Aang…"

"Katara, what are you and these two up to?"

Yin, Sora, Aang, Sokka, Nodoka, Gano and Zuko looked between the three women in confusion.

Suki spoke first, "Sokka, I'm pregnant again."

"Mum! Are you serious?!" Nodoka squealed in delight.

"Mmhmm!" she nodded.

"Wha –?!"

"And I'm pregnant too," Toph finally confessed to Aang.

"Wow! Say what?!" the Avatar jumped half a mile into the air (no, not literally).

"You're joking. You've got to be joking. Suki, Toph, tell me you guys are joking!" Sokka looked at them sternly, laughter threatening his bottom lip.

"We're not!" the two girls answered him.

"Hoooooooooooooooooooly Spirits!" Zuko gaped, "That's four pregnant women all at once! What the hell, guys?! Yin has a baby so now everyone else decides they want to as well?!"

"Hey, you guys help us along too, you know! We didn't do this on our own," Toph smirked.

"Yea, I didn't get pregnant by clicking my fingers. Sokka had to –"

"SUKI! I don't wanna know!" Zuko quickly cut her off and everyone started laughing.

"Wow, this is just… strange," Nodoka commented, "we're about to give birth, but at the same time, we're going to have a new sibling each, Yin," she smiled over at her cousin.

"Yup, this is just weird, only… I've already given birth."

"Well, make another one."

"NO!" Sokka shouted.

Everyone laughed at the fuming Water Tribesman.

* * *

**Hahaha! Did anyone else find that especially entertaining?! Ok, I'm good; it's all out of my system. More for you soon.**

**Now review!**

**Oh, and by the way, JOIN TEAM ZUTARA!**


	27. Another Birth

***Sigh* we're getting towards the end of all of this – very slowly and all; but we're getting there. Sorry for not updating in so long. But from now on, I'm only going to be updating on Sundays and I was away last weekend... so yea, sorry. But I'm back now and I have for you, another chapter. I'm also airing another chapter of "Behind the Lies".**

**Everyone keep an eye out for my next one-shot. I'm doing a Christmas Special and it airs on Christmas Eve. XD**

* * *

**27. Another Birth**

"I'm due any day now – you do know that, right?" Katara asked Zuko.

"Yea, I know. Just, please, don't be in the middle of the night this time and not while I'm not home… please."

Katara giggled as Zuko passed her a cup of tea and he and Iroh sat down in the living room with her. Zuko stroked her pregnant belly gently as he cradled her in his arms.

Iroh chuckled to himself.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing, it's just… when you were eighteen, I think that Katara was probably the last girl I would have thought of you ending up with, but when I look back at it now… I think that I was stupid not to have at least chanced a guess at it. But I'm so glad I didn't guess it, because when I found you two in that tea shop, I got the biggest and best surprise of my life to find out that my nephew had found love and was ready to become a father."

"Jeez, thanks Uncle," Zuko whispered, "he has his sweet moments when he's not funny, some times, doesn't he, Katara? Katara?" Zuko shook her gently, but the exhausted woman was fast asleep.

Zuko smiled, but it quickly faded when he realized that it wasn't going to be possible to get her off him so that he could get up without waking her up.

"Um… oh no…"

Iroh laughed softly, "Shall I just get a blanket for you both?"

"Yes please, Uncle," Zuko smiled innocently.

The elderly man steadily got up and went to fetch a blanket. But when he returned, his nephew was already fast asleep.

He smiled and draped the blanket gently over the two of them.

* * *

When Zuko opened his eyes, it was morning. The soft sunlight was gently spilling in through the window on the other side of the room. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched as best he could with Katara lying on top of him… sort of.

He smiled warmly at her for a while, absentmindedly playing with her hair as he thought.

Zuko had a gut feeling. It wasn't a bad one, but it was one that was warning him that something exciting was going to happen today. And seeing as Katara was meant to have the baby any time now, he had an idea what that something was going to be.

Sure enough, Katara jerked herself violently awake and looked up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes, even though she was smiling.

"It's time, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Zuko, help me get up to the bedroom before I have this thing," Katara asked.

Zuko helped Katara to sit up and he let her lean on him as she made her painful way up to the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and he slowly helped her to lie down.

"Stay here, I'm going to go and get the doctor," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Zuko sat outside the room with his Uncle, who he had run into when getting the doctors. There was a scream and another, and… oh, this seemed to be taking forever!

"Dad… what's going on?" Odoroki asked, as he came by in his PJs.

"You're mother's giving birth. Come sit here with us," Zuko spread out an arm and the eighteen-year-old came and sat with him, snuggling up to him sleepily.

Nodoka and Gano soon joined them and sat outside the room with them, shortly followed by Sokka and Suki. Toph and Aang came down full of excitement and Yin and Sora arrived last. After about an hour, a nurse immerged from the room and smiled at the family, "It's a boy."

They all got excited and bounced around. A baby's cry sounded from upstairs and Yin and Sora quickly raced up to Chouchou.

"Tell Mum we said congrats!" Yin called over her shoulder.

Zuko went in on his own first and there was his love – his Katara. In her arms was a newborn baby boy, wrapped in an icy blue blanket.

As Zuko approached them, she looked up at him and the little boy blinked his sapphire blue eyes and yawned. Zuko sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at him. The little boy in his wife's arms brought tears to his eyes. He had black hair and tanned skin and was almost a replica of Yang. Zuko knew right then and there that this new young Prince would grow up to look just like Yang.

"You've noticed it as well… that's why it took me so long to give the nurses the ok to let you in; I wanted to stop crying first."

Zuko slipped onto the bed with Katara and slipped his arms around her.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully. No matter what happens from here on in, even if our new son is a waterbender, he will always be loved by us… but he will never replace Yang. He will remind us of him, but he will never _be _him."

Katara sobbed, her face going red with stress, "I'm just so scared. If it happens again… if I lose another one of them… even if it's Yin or Chouchou, or Nodoka or Sora or Gano or… or… anyone! If I lose someone the way we lost Yang, then I'm going to fall apart."

"Katara!" Zuko forced her to look at him. "Listen to me! No matter what happens, we are going to stay strong and love everyone around us and this kid, and he is not going to die the same way as Yang, because he isn't Yang."

After a while with tears running down her face, Katara sniffed, "What are we going to name him? Will we stick to what we agreed on earlier?"

Zuko smiled gently and nodded.

"Meiki," she whispered as she caressed his small face.

**

* * *

**

**Meiki is a way of saying Remember in Japanese.**

**I'm sorry, I'm absolutely obsessed with Japanese names as I'm sure you've realized. Well, I hope you liked that. If it brought tears to your eyes, then that's what I was looking for. ;)**

**Join Team Zutara if you haven't already. And please advertize us. New members are welcome any time!**

**Now, please review this chapter, and hold out for the next one!**


	28. Story Time

**Sorry for having this up so late. And sorry if it doesn't meet my usual standards... although I'm pretty sure I did a good job on it; I wrote it really fast last night at a camp I was on all weekend because I was bored, it was raining and I had nothing better to do. I typed it up in ten minutes, so I hope it's alright. Well, you know the routine; read and review! And most of all, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**28. Story Time**

Yin sighed as she tried to get Chouchou to fall asleep. The poor little girl had a horrible fever and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't doze off.

But the little girl was over how sick she felt. Now, she was only complaining of being tired. Oh, what she'd give for some sleep.

In all honesty, Yin and Sora could have dropped dead any moment, but they wouldn't leave their little girl in such a state.

"Oh, Chouchou, please go to sleep," Sora whispered, as he took her from her mother's arms.

"Thanks, honey…" she murmured, lying down on the bed.

Katara appeared silently in the doorway and looked at the couple sympathetically.

"Where's Meiki?" Yin asked.

"Your father is just putting him to sleep. I thought I might try and help you two out."

Sora attempted to smile as his mother-in-law, but yawned instead. Katara and Yin giggled and he rubbed Chouchou's back.

"Hey, pass her to me." Katara held out her arms for the two-and-a-half-year-old.

Sora passed Chouchou to her grandmother and she cuddled her affectionately.

"C'mon, Chouchou," she cooed softly, "go to sleep."

The little girl rubbed her face into her woman's shoulder.

"Aren't you tired?"

Chouchou nodded.

"Do you want Gran-Gran Katara to tell you a bedtime story?"

Chouchou lifted her small face from her grandmother's shoulder and nodded slowly.

"What story would you like to hear?" Katara asked, lying on the bed with the two other adults.

"New story," she yawned.

"A new story? Oh, um… you mean one I haven't told you before?"

Chouchou nodded with a faint smile and put her head back on Katara's shoulder.

"Um… guys, what story haven't I told her yet?" She thought of all the fairytales she had told.

"I dunno, Mum… just make something up," Yin shrugged.

"Tell her about something you did… like finding Aang," Zuko yawned as he walked in and sat on the foot of the bed.

Katara's face suddenly lit up. All of her adventures, her experiences as a teenager; they could be a bedtime story!

Chouchou looked between her grandparents, half interested.

"Well, there was one day when I was sixteen and me and you great uncle Sokka were in our canoe, fishing. He was being very annoying and I got a little grumpy and accidentally split an iceberg open. Then, another iceberg came out of the water and it seemed to glow. And inside, there was a young boy. I opened the iceberg and Aang tumbled out."

Chouchou listened, mildly interested, but glad to have something to take her mind off her tiredness.

Zuko smiled, as his wife retold her first encounter with him and how he had hit Sokka in the head with a stick and then been boomeranged.

When she got to the part where Aang first went into the Avatar State at the Southern Air Temple, Yin fell asleep in Sora's arms and he followed suit by the time they named Momo.

Chouchou listened, smiled and laughed, as Katara told the story of her adventure. But just as she got to the part of how she and a certain Fire Prince were captured by pirates, she was sound asleep.

Katara smiled at her work and lay Chouchou down in her cot and pulled a blanket over her daughter and son-in-law.

She and Zuko silently left the room and quietly slipped into their own.

Katara dressed into her nightgown (Zuko was already ready for bed). As she changed clothes, she could feel Zuko's eyes watching her.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"What, what?"

She put her hands on her hips and Zuko smirked.

"Come here," he whispered.

Her expression softened as he pulled her closer and slid the blanket over them as they lay in each other's arms in the bed.

He kissed her forehead softly and nuzzled her ear.

"How much detail were you planning to put into the rest of that story while we were on that pirate ship together?" he asked, slyly.

To his surprise, Katara leaned in and kissed his lips, deepening it gently.

"Now, don't go getting the idea that I was going to mention _everything_," she cringed.

He smiled, wrapped his arms more tightly around her and flicked out the candle on his bedside table, plunging them into darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Mum! Mum! Mum!" Chouchou jumped up.

"Hey, clam down, psych!" Yin giggled, "what do you want?"

"Can I got and find Gran-Gran Katara?!"

Princess Yin raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so eager to see your grandmother?" she asked curiously.

"I want her to finish telling the story!"

"Story? What story?"

"The one she was telling me when I was sick! I fell asleep and I want to hear the end of it!"

Yin nodded slowly, "Alright, go and find your grandmother then."

Chouchou raced off to find the Fire Lady, without another word and Yin turned back to Sora.

"What was she on about?"

Sora laughed and pulled her to him to sit on his lap, "You and I fell asleep too, but before Chou. She was telling her how she met Aang and your dad and stuff like that."

"Oh," Yin nodded, vaguely remembering what her mother had said, "and now she'll hear no end."

Sora laughed.

* * *

Katara continued her story for the half hour they had before lunch. By then, her voice was hoarse and she had told up to the part where they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe. Nonetheless, Katara was smiling.

After lunch, as she helped Zuko sort out an incident in the Earth Kingdom involving some of his soldiers, Zuko whispered to her.

"I think you've started a new trend."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You just wait; she won't leave you alone now and she's gonna get every other grandchild that sets foot in the Palace into it."

_

* * *

__Two years later…_

"Gran-Gran! Tell us about the time you helped Papa Koko defeat Evil Fire Lord Ozai!" Chouchou clapped dramatically.

Katara sat down in front of the group of eight grandchildren shared between herself and Zuko, Sokka and Suki and Aang and Toph.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?"

* * *

**Alright, how did I go? Well, like I said, review. Please don't flame at me if I didn't do a good job, I'm sorry! :'(**

**Join Team Zutara if you haven't already! And look out for my Christmas Special, which I am airing on **_**Christmas Eve**_**.**


	29. GranGran's Grave

**Alright, I've got the last few chapters planned. Please review and thank you a bazzilion to all of you who have kept reviewing me. :)**

**

* * *

**

**29. Gran-Gran's Grave**

Katara stared so blankly up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, but it didn't matter; she wasn't tired. Zuko was silently watching her, without her knowing that he was awake too. They lay like that, silently, until first light outside. After that, Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He propped himself up on his elbows and she looked at him.

"You haven't slept. Tell me what's wrong." He already knew the answer, but he'd ask anyway.

She looked back up at the ceiling before she spoke, "It was a year ago today that Gran-Gran passed away… I'm supposed to be meeting Dad today to go visit the cemetery," she whispered, a tear in her eye. It ran down her cheek and Zuko wiped it away with his thumb.

"I know you're hurting," he said, putting an arm around her, "and I know you're afraid and upset, but we lose people all the time and –"

"You don't get it!" She sat up quickly and it made him jump. "Gran-Gran was like a mother to me! After my mother died, and Dad went to war, she was all Sokka and I had! I _know_ people die all the time, but it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be upset about –"

"Katara!" he cut her off so suddenly, she was silenced immediately. He dropped his voice and put his hands on her shoulders, "I never said you weren't allowed to be upset… I only meant that I don't like it when you're upset, because then I get upset too."

She looked away from him, but he took her hand and held it to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

"Katara, it's ok to cry… I still cry; I cry about Yang and _my _mother… and I cry at the thought of losing you… or any of the others… what the pirates did to you…" Zuko was close to tears himself.

Katara glanced back at him and he put a hand to her cheek, so she couldn't look away again.

"Katara, I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me and that I love you."

Her lips trembled and she bowed her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. Zuko pulled her into him and she rested her head on his chest, as she cried and he held her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to go off at you like that. I mean, I've barely seen Gran-Gran since I came to the Fire Nation, but now that she's really gone and I know I won't see her again…" She shook her head at a loss for words.

But Zuko understood what she meant. He wouldn't say "I know how you feel," or "well, look at the bright side…" or anything like that, because he knew as well as anyone that they were the worst things you could say to someone in such a situation.

So instead, he softly whispered to her, "I'm coming with you today."

She looked up and gave him one teary nod.

After a while, he managed to lull her to sleep in his arms and he shut his eyes soon after.

It was mid-morning when they got up. They weren't meeting with Hakoda until after lunch, but that didn't matter; they had duties to attend to. The day dragged on until after lunch.

They left eight-year-old Meiki with Sokka and Suki and his nieces and nephews who, strangely enough (but if you've been following the story right, you'll understand) were all around his age.

Because of Katara's marriage to Zuko, Gran-Gran had been part of the Fire Nation Royal Family as well as the Southern Water Tribe's. But because of the issue with ice and snow, they chose to burry her in the Fire Nation.

Hakoda was awaiting them when they arrived and he and Katara exchanged a warm hug before he and Zuko shook hands.

Hakoda and Katara put an arm around each other and Zuko gently held her free hand as they walked to where she lay.

_Kana_

_Beloved grandmother and mother-in-law_

_The Southern Water Tribe_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

Katara wanted to cry even more, but at the same time, she wanted to laugh.

Hakoda said a small prayer for their passed relative and laid a wreath of delicate blue and white flowers – Moon Lilies – at the foot of the tombstone.

After a while, Hakoda signaled that it was time to go and he started marching back. Zuko was about to follow, but he noticed Katara lingering. He stood silently as he waited for her.

She seemed to be hypnotized by the Moon Lilies and the tombstone. Zuko waited a moment before he put a hand on her should. Katara hung her head and put a hand to her throat.

It was then that Zuko noticed that today – as well as her betrothal necklace – she was wearing the old blue necklace that her grandmother had given to her mother and then had been given to her. Zuko didn't say anything as another tear ran down her cheek.

The only thing said after that was whispered by Katara.

"I'll never forget you…"

**

* * *

**

**Has anyone seen 'The Life of Brian'? Good movie, good movie. Yea, I kinda stole a line off that for on the tombstone; 'always look on the bright side of life'. :D Did you like it? Tell me in your review!**

**Keep reading and support Team Zutara!**


	30. Happy 50th Birthday, Katara

**alright, we're getting really close to the end of the drabble series. So, just cuz i can, thank you to all of my reviewers and i hope that all of you enjoy this. **

**btw, thank you to 'AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever', who had offered to do fanart for me. i'll post any links on my profile page when she sends them to me, so keep an eye out for them.**

**plz, when you're done, read something by 'Morgana Makaber', 'my_blue_eyes_can_cry', 'doctor anthony' and 'Lost Whispers'.**

**

* * *

**

**Happy 50th Birthday, Katara**

Things had been so out of control for the past few months and everything was up-side-down.

When Katara had realized how close her 50th birthday was, she decided not to mention it to anyone.

There were some disturbances in the Earth Kingdom; it looked like some bandit groups were causing havoc! There had been another few births – more of an audience for story time – and Yin had had a miscarriage. Everyone had been miserable and the two worst factors; Katara hadn't heard from her father in a disturbingly long time and Iroh suddenly seemed more run-down than usual.

Right now, with everything else going on, a birthday party wasn't top priority.

When the day came, Katara felt her stomach flip and tie itself in a knot. But she hushed her excitement for being half-a-century old. So what if it made her feel ancient? It was still exciting!

But for the sake of everyone around her, she treated it like any other day.

When she got out of bed, she realized that Zuko was already gone. It irked her a little bit… he usually woke her up with a kiss on the cheek if he woke up first.

But when she first got downstairs, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Iroh had brewed a good pot of tea and the smell of jasmine filled the private kitchen and all of the rooms nearby.

One of the maids had made breakfast and Odoroki ate with her.

'Where is everyone?' she asked curiously, noting how ghostly the palace seemed as she realized that there was something out of the ordinary; there was barely anyone else in the palace. It was eerie how silent the palace seemed without the laughter that usually filled it with the presence of her family.

Odoroki froze stock still and his eyes went wide for a few moments as he tried to formulate an answer.

'Well… Dad's got heaps of meetings today, Sokka took Suki into town. Yin and Sora took Chouchou to the doctors, Aang and Toph went with Appa to… take pretty much everyone else for a joy-ride!' he explained with a rather cheesy smile and without looking straight at his mother, 'oh! And Great Uncle Iroh found out about this thing in… some city a few hours away… and it's got a really big tea stall and he was dying to have a look!' he added quickly.

Katara cocked an eyebrow at her son, 'And… where's Meiki?'

He looked blankly at her and then said once again, 'Everyone whose name I didn't say is on the joy-ride with Appa.'

She nodded and they ate breakfast in silence.

Things elsewhere were pretty normal most of the morning. Although, Katara couldn't quite dismiss the fact that her family was mostly missing, she had to admit, it made her feel slightly more relaxed, not having to run around taking care of anyone. She just hoped that they all stayed safe and out of trouble.

She didn't really have much to do, so she wandered around the palace, doing nothing in particular. She sat out by the turtle-duck pond for a while and thought.

She'd almost fallen asleep under the apple tree when she thought she heard music. But as fast as it had started, it stopped.

But that tune sounded so familiar… it made her think of Zuko… their wedding night.

She sat up as she remembered the way they had danced at the after-party.

That was it; it was the song they had danced to that night. The one no one else had danced to. Everyone had watched them and she'd felt as if she could fly.

She smiled to herself and stood to go to the ballroom. In her head, she was sixteen and pregnant and just married.

'Hey, Katara, where are you going?' Sokka's voice made her jump.

'Sokka! Oh, I thought you were in town with Suki… I was just heading to the ballroom to-'

'NO!' he shrieked suddenly, 'y-you can't go in there!'

Katara raised an eyebrow, 'Well, why not?'

'Because, um…' he had to think for a moment. This was very suspicious and Katara knew it. 'Uh… there are some people redoing the tiles!'

This was just getting weirder and weirder.

'Ok then…'

Katara walked up to her room. As she left, she thought she heard her brother sigh, but thought nothing of it.

Lunch was brief and Yin and Sora came and ate with her while Chouchou played with Meiki. Both now twelve-years-old, they played outside where they couldn't cause any damage… well, not much.

After lunch, Katara went up to her room again. With nothing to do, she began to read a book and it was finished just before dinner.

Zuko knocked as he entered, just as she put the book down.

'Hey,' he said going over to her wardrobe, 'put this on.' He passed her a red and blue marbled dress that she had only worn once.

'Why?'

'Just do it! Quick, or we'll be late for dinner!'

Baffled and confused, Katara slipped into her dress.

Then, without another word, Zuko linked an arm with hers and led her away. She was about to turn for the dinning room, but Zuko caught her arm and shook his head.

'This way.'

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.'

A second later, Zuko pushed her in front of him and put his hands over her eyes.

'Hey, what's going on?' she asked, confused.

'You'll see!'

Katara walked blindly through the palace, although she could have done it any other day. But… it felt like they were heading to the ballroom.

Someone opened a door and she and Zuko stepped through it. It shut behind them and Zuko uncovered her eyes to see a dark ballroom.

Moments later, there was light and all of her family and friends jumped out of nowhere.

'Surprise! Happy birthday!'

'Oh! You guys did remember!' she smiled widely.

'C'mon Mum, as if we'd forget your birthday!' Yin and Odoroki laughed together.

She looked around. They were all smiling. They were happy. It was time for everyone to forget their worries and just relax.

'Thank you, guys.'

Suddenly, there was that music again. Slyly, she turned to face Zuko.

'What on earth have you been up to with this lot?'

He smirked, 'Oh, nothing much.' With that, he bowed to her, held out his hand and smiled widely as the tune picked up. Katara couldn't resist that. She took his hand and put her other one on his shoulder, while he put his other one on her hip. That was how the night began, with that song and that dance.

'You know I love it when you surprise me like this.'

Zuko nodded and pecked her on the cheek, 'I know. Now, spin!' She twirled and her dress made her look like some sort of enchanted red and blue flower. She heard the others clap. She smiled. She loved it when she did this sort of thing with Zuko.

'I love you,' she whispered in his ear.

'I love you too.'

The song ended and the others cheered. Smiling, Zuko led her to a table and sat her down. Before long, they were talking and sharing a drink, just as they had that night after their wedding. Katara half thought that perhaps, they had gotten it wrong and they all thought this was their 50th anniversary. But she couldn't have cared less.

**

* * *

**

**So, what did ya's all think? good? Bad? sweet? dumb? be honest. ok, plz review!**

**XD  
A~A~A**

* * *


	31. Dreams of Ginseng Tea

**Alright, here's another chapter. I hope you like it and we are only a couple of chapters off the end of the story. I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it. I almost cried when I read over it to edit it, so yeah... **

**

* * *

**

**31. Dreams of Ginseng Tea**

Twenty children sat in front of Katara, as she told them of how she and Zuko finally escaped the pirate ship, after months at sea. Iroh smiled as he listened and Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang laughed at how careful she was of what she said, so that she wouldn't scar their little ears.

All of their grandchildren listened eagerly as Gran-Gran Katara told the story. Their parents often left them in the care of the oldies while they enjoyed what was left of their young years.

Iroh laughed loudest and his old bones shook as she explained how he had found them at that teashop.

Suddenly, he felt that good old craving.

Quietly, he got up from his seat and wandered into the kitchen. He put the pot on the stove and lit it with his firebending. Soon, the smell of ginseng tea was wafting into the living room, where story time was being held.

Iroh sat quietly with his cup of tea, while the children were slowly sent to bed. He laughed with the girls as Sokka, Zuko and Aang chased them around and caught them and carried them up to their bedroom to tuck them in.

One by one, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang and Toph went to bed as well, until it was just himself and Zuko.

"Uncle, are you alright?" he asked as he came as sat with the old man.

Iroh had just had his 106th birthday and he really had become quite frail. He certainly wasn't as young as he once was.

"Now now, what do you mean by that?" he joked, although he knew his nephew's concerns for him.

Zuko put a hand on his and Iroh sighed and held it.

"Zuko, you have to understand, no one lives forever."

Zuko looked away from him immediately and Iroh knew this wasn't what he wanted to hear. But it had to be said. If Zuko didn't acknowledge it now, it would hurt all the more when it happened.

"Nephew, I am getting old. I am 106 years old and I have had a happy life. It's been fun, and a true blessing to have been able to watch and help you grow up and find your way. Even if I did lose you at a few points where you were stubborn, or when you ran off, or when you were captured by pirate…"

Zuko laughed lightly, but he had a sad smile on his hidden face. A single tear ran down his scared cheek.

"The best of it was finding out that you had found love, and you did it all on your own. And that, my nephew, is what I am most proud of you for," the retired Great Dragon of the West smiled.

The Fire Lord still didn't look at him, but Iroh could see his lips trembling.

The man put an arm around Zuko, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Uh… Uncle… I'm not that young either… I'm 64… if I stop breathing, I'm gonna die…"

Iroh laughed and let go of his nephew.

"Zuko, you know I'm not going to be around much longer."

"Uncle, don't say that! I don't want to think about it until it's time. Until that day actually comes, we shouldn't think about it at all; we should just enjoy having you around while you're still here," Zuko's voice was deeply strained. Iroh felt his heart growing heavy.

"You don't understand, my nephew," he whispered sadly.

Zuko looked at him with confusion and heartbreak in his eyes.

"Uncle…"

The man didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he stood up and looked his nephew in the eyes.

"I am going to bed now. Goodnight." He took the last sip of his tea.

Zuko watched him leave the room, silently. When he had disappeared up the stairs, Zuko let another tear roll down his cheeks.

"Goodnight…"

X

Katara had that gut feeling that something was wrong. And as soon as Zuko joined her in the bedroom again, she knew she was right.

He was quiet and distant as he slipped under the covers with her.

He lay with his back to her, and she knew it was because he didn't want her to see the tears falling from his eyes. But she could feel him shaking with sobs, even though he tried to muffle them.

Not wanting to leave him like this, Katara snuggled up to him and put an arm around him and pressed her ear against his back to listen to his heartbeat.

"Zuko… tell me what's wrong," she whispered.

He silenced his sobs and stilled himself before he slowly rolled over to face her.

She slowly put a hand to his cheek and let her thumb run over his lips. He flickered a sad smile at her and quietly moved lower so that he could hug her around the waist and put his head on her chest. He listened to her soft, loving heartbeat, as his cheek pressed against her soft body.

"I'm just scared," he admitted, "for Uncle."

Her breath caught in her throat as she understood what he meant.

"Zuko, no matter what happens, he will always love you. When his time comes, it won't be your fault, so don't blame yourself for it. He's had a happy life, and you know that. No matter what happens, he'll be happy."

Zuko bit his lip, "He is like a father to me…"

"I know that. And you have every right to be upset at the thought of losing him. But like me with Gran-Gran, you can lean on me, but you need to learn to let go."

Zuko nodded slowly, "I know… I'm sorry."

* * *

Iroh slipped under his covers, the warm tea inside his belly was his hot water bottle. He was really starting to feel the cold lately, even though he was a firebender and it had just turned spring.

He blew out the candle that was lighting the room and lay back on his pillow. With a sigh, he let his eyes droop shut.

He was in a world of dreams.

_Iroh opened his eyes and he was in a garden. A turtle-duck pond glittered in the afternoon sunlight and as he looked into the water, his reflection showed a much younger version of himself._

"_Dad! I knew you'd come home!" Lu Ten rushed out to meet him._

"_My son." He bent down and lifted the four-year-old up. But when he put him back down and turned back to the pond, they were both older. _

"_It wasn't your fault, Dad," he smiled, speaking of his death in Ba Sing Se all those years ago._

"_I know, but I am still sorry," he hugged him tightly._

"_Do I get a hug?" a woman giggled. Iroh turned to see her. Margalo…_

"_Margalo, my darling," he whispered lovingly, as he spread his arms out to her._

"_Iroh," she smiled, as she wrapped herself around him, "I've missed you."_

"_And so have I," Ursa smiled, stepping out from behind the apple tree._

"_Ursa! Zuko has missed you dearly," he grinned as his sister-in-law came to hug him as well._

"_I have been waiting for you, brother," Ozai smirked happily._

"_Ozai, my brother. I knew you would be the way you use to be here."_

"_My son, I am proud of you," Azulon spoke softly as Ozai nudged him playfully, the way he did when they were kids._

"_Great Uncle Iroh!" Yang jumped out and ran to him, a smile on his young face. _

"_Yang! My dear Prince!" he hugged the boy, happily._

_Azulon took his hand and pulled him off the man as his wife closed in on him again._

"_It's good to have you back," Margalo smiled as she kissed him on the cheek._

_He put an arm around her as Ozai put an arm around Ursa. Lu Ten put an arm around both of his parents and Azulon smiled at them all as he and Yang watched._

"_It's good to be back."_

_A group of boys appeared out of nowhere._

"_Hey, Lu Ten, come down to the beach with us!"_

"_Coming, guys!" the young man shouted back, "see ya round! C'mon, Yang!"_

_With that, the two boys ran off with the other boys._

_Ozai took Ursa's hand and led her to the bank of the turtle-duck pond, where they sat down next to a basket of bread which they broke up and threw to the little animals to eat._

_Azulon watched from his place under the apple tree and soon, Iroh felt Margalo's hand in his._

"_Come with me," she whispered to him. He followed her back inside the palace. It smelt strongly of ginseng tea and they sat down on a couch. The small table between them had two cups of tea and he licked his lips as she picked both up and passed him one, as she cuddled up to him._

_As Iroh drank his tea, he knew he could stay like this forever… and he knew that he would._

* * *

"Uncle…?" Zuko peeked into his room early that morning. But he got no reply. He couldn't hear the man's snoring. There was no rustling of blankets as he rolled over.

The Fire Lord stepped into the room and walked quietly over to the bed.

Iroh's face was pale and still. There was a small smile on his lips and a relaxed expression. He was truly at peace.

Zuko smiled sadly. He had lost him and now he understood what his uncle had meant last night.

But he was in a better place now.

Zuko silently left the room to find Katara. He knew that he could confide in her above anyone else. So he searched for her and found her.

"It's alright, Zuko. Don't worry about it. One day, you and I will go to that same place as him, and we'll be together again. One big, happy family."

Zuko knew this was true. He didn't know for sure what came after death. Was there truly another world awaiting him? And what if there was? Maybe he would see his uncle again. Maybe he would see them _all _again.

* * *

**Alright, did you all like that? Pretty bittersweet, I know. But don't flame up at me for doing that. Alright, just a few more chapters to go. Hope you like 'em. **

**Join Team Zutara if you haven't already. ;)**


	32. Coronation

**One more chapter after this, guys. Hope you enjoy a lot, because I've really enjoyed writing this. Please read and review! **

**

* * *

**

**32. Coronation**

"Are you ready?" Odoroki asked with a smile.

Yin smiled back nervously and nodded and Sora put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum wants to see you," Odoroki said.

Princess Yin – soon to be Fire Lady Yin – raised an eyebrow. Tonight was the night of her coronation, and she was meant to be being coroneted in less than an hour. She and Sora should already be waiting at the ceremonial stands in front of the palace, but things were running behind schedule.

Nonetheless, Yin went to her mother and father's room.

"Mum?" she whispered as she stepped inside. Katara was just finishing helping Chouchou and Rosie into their ceremonial robes.

"Hey, Mum," they both smiled warmly as the soon-to-be Fire Lady stepped in.

"Hey, guys."

"Kids, how about you two go and bug Papa Koko?" Katara suggested. The two middle aged ladies raced off to find their grandfather.

"They grow up so quickly."

"You don't say," Yin smiled, "Chou's already thirty-four."

"Man, I feel so old," Katara sighed.

"Anyways, Roki told me that you wanted to see me," Yin got back on topic.

"Ah, yes," Katara smiled and walked over to her drawer, next to her bed. She sat on the bed and pulled it out and put it on the bed, gently sorting through the small things that were inside it. "Here we go," she said, pulling out a necklace. It was a blue stone with some carvings in it. A small golden clip attached it to the darker blue ribbon that would tie around the wearer's neck.

"Mum? What is this?" she asked as Katara held it up to her neck.

"This was my grandmother's necklace, when she was first engaged. It was an arranged marriage, so she ran away. She had lived in the Northern Water Tribe and she ran away to the South. She made a new life there and gave this necklace to my mother. When I was a little girl, my mother gave it to me. It was only a few days before she died. It's all I have left of her. I've barely worn it since I married your father, and now, the night of your coronation, I think that it is time that I gave it to you," Katara explained, tying the necklace around her daughter's neck.

"Mum... thank you," Yin smiled to the woman.

"Take good care of it, and pass it on to Chouchou or Rosie when you feel the time it right," she said.

"Ok, I will."

"Now, you better go and find Sora, or you two will never get a chance to rule the Nation."

Yin nodded and ran from the room. Katara slowly made her way down to where her daughter and son-in-law would be coroneted.

Yin ran back to the bedroom, but Sora wasn't there when she got back.

"Oh no... Where did you go?"

Before she could leave the room to go and search for him, a familiar voice startled her.

"There's the little Princess."

"Uncle! You came!"

"Of course I came!" Sokka laughed, as Suki came in behind him and Yin hugged them both tightly.

"How's it going, taking care of the Southern Water Tribe?" Since Hakoda had died, Sokka had become Chief and he and Suki had been down there for ages.

"It's good. But that's not why we're here. C'mon, Sora is waiting for you down at the stand thingy where you two are getting coroneted!"

Sokka and Suki lead their niece down to the ceremonial stands outside the palace. The coronation was just about to start when she came to stand at Sora's side.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

Yin touched the necklace around her throat, "I'll tell you later."

"Zuko has been our Fire Lord for sixty-two years, with Fire Lady Katara at his side. Now, they pass their positions and responsibilities down to their eldest child, Princess Yin, and her husband, Prince Sora."

Sora and Yin knelt and bowed their heads as the coroners lifted the imperial flames above them and gently sat them in their hair.

"Rise, Fire Lord Sora and Fire Lady Yin." The two stood up again and looked over the crowed of citizens, family and friends before them. "All hail Fire Lady Yin and Fire Lord Sora!"

Everyone in the crowd bowed. Yin looked to see who she could recognize. Everyone was there; her old schoolmates, her parents, her aunt and uncle, her cousins, Aang and Toph, Aang and Toph's kids, her own kids, her nieces and nephews. Everyone was there.

In that instant, Yin knew that everything was right. This was how it was suppose to be.

She touched the pendant around her neck once more.

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

**Just incase people didn't figure it out – Rosie is Yin's second daughter. Well, I hope you liked that and please review this chapter! Thanks a bazillion, and everyone keep an eye on my profile page, because Angsty Anime Star has agreed to do fanart for me, and when she posts it, I'm putting the links there. So yea, keep an eye out for that. **

**If you haven't joined Team Zutara, you should. We have 30 members as of... some time last week I do believe. Welcome to our newest member, PaintedScarlet. **


	33. Eternal Rest

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, readers and reviewers etc. etc. I welcome you to the last chapter of Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series. It's been fun writing it, getting roughed up for some of the mean things I've done to some characters and reading what you all thought of my story, and I hope I get a review from everyone who stopped reviewing for this chapter. Thank you all for reading, and here we go. Enjoy! Read and review. **

**

* * *

**

**33. Eternal Rest**

The great-grandchildren had already hightailed to bed after story time and Katara was already falling asleep in Zuko's arms again.

"Oh, Mum, don't fall asleep down here. You'll catch a horrid cold," Odoroki joked.

She smiled at him and stood up.

"Goodnight, my son," she kissed his cheek.

She and Zuko walked upstairs to their room.

X

"Yin? Are you feeling alright?" Sora asked.

"Yea... I guess I am," she whispered.

He rolled closer to her, "Tell me what's wrong."

Yin looked at him, her expression almost lifeless.

"I guess I'm just a bit worried," she admitted softly.

"Why?"

She was silent for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure she was ready to share this.

"Well, I was talking with Mum and Dad earlier today. I mentioned how concerned I was getting for them, because they've seemed so run down lately."

"Oh Yin! Don't talk about Katara and Zuko dying now!" he begged. "You shouldn't think about such things - it'll only make you feel bad."

She smiled sadly, "Dad said that time was coming short for them and that I was ready to guide myself. He says that they've taught me everything they can and that now, it's time for me to find my own way and soon I'll have no choice but to do it without them."

Sora intertwined his fingers with hers and she looked at him.

"Listen to me, even if your folks do die... and everyone does die in the end; my folks both died last year! But as I was saying, even if they do die soon, they'll be happy. Just like when Mr. Iroh died. We can cry, we can grieve, but it has to happen, so we have to let go and move on."

Yin wiped a tear out of her eye.

"Promise... promise that you'll catch me if I fall."

He pecked her on the cheek, "I promise."

Soon, Sora was asleep and Yin stared blankly up at the ceiling.

She knew that the day her parents would pass would be coming soon, and she knew that sooner was better than later. But it hurt so much. Nonetheless, Yin was grateful that they were happy and that they had lived so long. She was glad that they had been there for her this whole time. And she was proud of herself, because they thought... they knew that she was ready to lead herself the rest of the way.

She smiled to herself. She didn't want Zuko or Katara to die, but she knew that, even though she'd be sad, she would see them again.

* * *

Katara slipped into bed next to Zuko and snuggled as close to him as possible.

"Hey there, beautiful." He nuzzled her ear.

"Hey."

He seemed to be ready to sleep like a brick.

"Someone sounds tired," she commented.

He smiled vaguely and stared up at the ceiling, "I can hear the bells ringing, Katara... but something tells me that you already know that and that someone else can hear them too..."

Katara sighed, "So, I'm not the only one who could hear them today."

Zuko looked down at her as she put her head on his chest.

"Do you think we're gonna wake up tomorrow?"

"I think we will... but not here."

He smiled weakly.

"Katara?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Are you afraid?"

Katara thought for a moment, "It depends how I look at it. I've always known that I would die in the end, just like everyone else. So I'm not afraid of death... not for myself, anyway. But... I am afraid; I'm afraid for the people we'll leave behind. I mean, you remember when Yang died? And Gran-Gran and Iroh and my Dad and... yea?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"Well, we were all miserable after that. We've pretty much been head of the family since it started... how is everyone else gonna take it when we go?"

"Who knows?"

Katara shivered after a moment of silence.

"I can hear the bells ringing too, Zuko."

He smiled at her, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Katara smiled, "I guess so."

Katara kissed Zuko on the lips, and in that one kiss, they both remembered all the kisses before it. The passion, the heat, the love...

They had loved each other from the beginning of the relationship, and that love never waned. They were eternally grateful for that. At heart, they were teenagers again. If their feelings for each other had changed since they were sixteen and eighteen, they had only gotten stronger.

They knew how lucky they were to have found the everlasting love they had for each other.

Katara lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Zuko," she whispered, as he wrapped an arm tightly around her.

That was how they fell asleep, and that was how they woke up in that special place, far from our world of hurt and heartbreak. And everyone they had ever lost before themselves was there, welcoming them with open arms. Their mothers, their fathers – everyone.

* * *

And that was how Yin found them when she went into their room, early that next morning.

"Mum?" she whispered, crawling up on the bed, "Dad?"

They didn't stir. They didn't move. They didn't breathe. They didn't wake.

But they both smiled as they rested, both still deeply in love and both happier than ever.

Yin smiled softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

She was a big girl now, and she knew it. Now, it was time for her to move on without them.

Slowly and silently, she slipped from the room to go and find Sora. Now, it was their turn to carry on caring for the family.

**The End**

* * *

**Alright, there you go. That's the end. Guys, don't kill me for that – it was the only way I could end it. Please review me and don't flame at me for it. This was for their whole lives after Pirated, so the only way to end it was with death.**

**Anyways, on a different note, as is my custom (and perhaps the custom of many other authors too), this is the part where I write a big thank-you authors note! **

**First of all, I'd like to give a special thanks to ****'doctor anthony****', ****'Morgana Makaber****' and '****NorthernLights25****' who were my most constant reviewers and reviewed almost every chapter. Thank you so much you guys! I'd like to thank ****'Lost Whispers****' for giving me the longest reviews for the majority of chapters, even though it was a bit of a disappointment that you disappeared (including on your own profile), still much thanks, and you were very enthusiastic about everything. Thank you to '****xonatieox****', because one of the reviews you gave me was very encouraging and made me feel really proud of myself. There was also another one where you gave me an honest opinion that T was interested to hear. A thank you to ****'Dragon Jadefire****' for giving me an honest opinion in the reviews she gave me – no flames, but constructive criticism. **

**Alright, here's the big list then. Thank you to the following for reviewing **_**Ahoy! The Zutara Drabble Series**_**:**

**1. Zutara4lyfe**

**2. NorthernLights25**

**3. missing-mi-heart**

**4. xonatieox**

**5. Lost Whispers**

**6. doctor anthony**

**7. Zutara-vampirepirate**

**8. Morgana Makaber**

**9. Dragon Jadefire**

**10. sakuras-butterfly2**

**11. DarkRose1928**

**12. Angsty Anime Star**

**13. ZUTARAfreak101**

**14. Slytherin princess 94**

**15. Zxzdragon**

**16. CrazyWhales5**

**Also, I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewer:**

**1. zutara rocks**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

**And of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed **_**Pirated**_** (the number has like, doubled since I finished it):**

**1. Northern Lights25**

**2. doctor anthony**

**3. zutara4lyfe**

**4. graceh**

**5. Zutara-vampirepirate**

**6. missing-mi-heart**

**7. Dogg Hogan (plz dude, stop changing ur penname!)**

**8. Flowerperson**

**9. Fudogg**

**10. Lost Whispers**

**11. Equal Love**

**12. XXMurasaki-TsukiXX**

**13. logogirl**

**14. xonatieox**

**15. kitttcattlover**

**16. DaisukiPhotoEm**

**17. freak-4-God**

**18. Morgana Makaber**

**19. zutara011**

**20. kunoichi of darkness**

**21. Dragon Jadefire**

**22. Knut Case**

**23. GladeSistas**

**24. Angsty Anime Star**

**25. Firebender01**

**26. CowLick035**

**27. BriannaWashere13**

**28. RisingStarrr**

**And thank you to my anonymous reviewers for **_**Pirated**_**:**

**1. nt**

**2. Shadow ninja 86**

**3. vasava**

**4. KickAssKunoichi**

**5. CalPie**

**Yay! That's such a big list, I feel really happy! Thank you to EVEYONE who reviewed at all in those stories and if you haven't reviewed yet, do so anyways. **

**Thank you to everyone who joined Team Zutara, if you haven't done so yet, you'd better. We currently have a total of 31 members and I can't believe I'm the one who started it. C'mon people! Join Team Zutara!**

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, go read something else by me. **

**XD**

**A~A~A**


End file.
